Lost Destiny
by Cosmos Traveler
Summary: One summer, 8 kids didn't go to summer. Three years later, 9 children went to the same summer camp to fulfill their new destinies. Chapter 4 up now!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei and Saban own Digimon. If I owned Digimon, I wouldn't have bashed Davis so much, have put Tai and Sora together at the end, and have everybody digivolve to Mega on the show.  
  
Notes: This is just an idea, I'm still working on it.  
  
Lost Destiny  
By the Traveler  
  
  
Gennai, last of the Guardians, a group dedicated to maintaining the balance between light and dark, watched with anxiety as the monitors before him showed eight children.  
  
Eight children that were supposed to be at a summer camp, be swept into the Digital World, receive Digimon partners, and then save both worlds.  
  
Instead, one boy with spikey hair and a pair of goggles stayed at home, caring for his sick little sister along with a tomboyish girl who wore a blue helmet.   
  
A cold blonde boy stayed at home because he refused to go to the same summer camp as his rival, the goggle-boy, and he was visiting his younger brother, who had opted to stay home with his brother.   
  
A young boy with brown hair, a lap top, and with some instruction from a hacker friend had managed to alter the records to show that his parents had never paid the camp, and so he couldn't go.   
  
A young girl with brown hair and a large cowboy hat managed to convince her parents to instead take her to the mall instead of sending her to a smelly and dirty summer camp.  
  
A tall boy with blue hair promised his father that he would study even harder if he could cancel his trip to summer camp.  
  
"No, no," Gennai whispered to himself, since he was all alone. "This can't be happening, not all eight of them."  
  
This was a disaster, a complete disaster. The Digidestined could have managed with only 6 members present, and when the little girl had become sick, he had believed that the children could managed without her for a short while, at least until they returned to the Real World.  
  
When the older brother wanted to stay home and care for her, he had started becoming nervous. He was the Prime Digidestined of this generation, but the blonde boy could have handled the leadership of the team.  
  
When the girl had chosen to help the two siblings, then he began to panic. He nearly had a nervous breakdown when all of the children had found some way to stay home. Two of them weren't even outdoor people, but it was their destiny.  
  
Gennai's almost fainted when it started snowing at the camp, when no Digivices went to their preordained partners, when he knew that the Digital World was in serious trouble.  
  
The old man quickly walked over to his work table, and started redoing his calculations, trying to find some way to salvage the situation.  
  
But it was too late. Six of the eight Digidestined had missed their chances. They would never be Digidestined. Gennai thought for a moment and then ordered his computer to calculate the odds of a certain scenario.  
  
After a few moments, the computer answered that there was a 95% probability of that proabable future coming true. Well, at least those six children would never become Digidestined of the Light. Whether they would become Dark Digidestined was another matter...  
  
Gennai shook his head. He would think about that later. Right now, he would have to figure out the next flash point. The next time when there would be a group of children that would save both worlds.  
  
Gennai typed quickly, bringing up the profiles of another younger boy also with spikey hair playing with a soccer ball, a young girl with thick glassess and purple hair, a child with a serious expression who was traveling with his grandfather, a sobbing violet-haired boy who was staring at the dead body of his older brother, a blond French girl visiting the Eiffel Tower, an American boy watching his father shoot a movie scene atop the Empire State Building, and a boy doing his chores with two In-Training Digimon in Colorado.  
  
Yes, it would be close. He would have to subtly plant the suggestion of summer camp within all of their minds, which was all he could do with his mental powers anyway. At least no one in this group were indoor people, unlike two others who would rather shop or study all day.  
  
He would have to alter computer records, arrange to have some International Digidestined be enrolled in Foreign Exchange Programs that would send them to Japan at the right time.  
  
The situation's complicity had already doubled with the mere absence of eight very special children. Without any saviors of the Digiworld at the summer camp, that meant that the time difference between the two worlds would stay in place, which meant about another 3,600 digital years would pass by before another chance came up.  
  
Gennai looked down at his hands. Old, wrinked. The product of extreme old age. And he would age at least another four millennia before there would be any chance of a regeneration for him.  
  
Gennai sighed, and attempted to use his powers. He had been part of a group of digital humans that had the intelligence of humans, but had the abilites of Digimon. If Piedmon hadn't stuck that Inhibitor in his back during the raid, he would have power equal to a Mega Digimon by now. Powers that would include allowing himself to lose several centuries of wrinkles every once and a while. With that small black sphere deep within him, all of his powers were severely limited.   
  
A small cup floated in the air for a moment before falling and shattering. His powers were still restricted.  
  
Gennai turned away. He had already started his backup plan. Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, and Joe Kido had missed out on their chance to save the world. He didnt' know why some of them had gone to such great lengths to miss out on summer camp, though he had his suspicions of who might have persuaded them to, like a certain Mega Virus clown Digimon.  
  
For Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Ken Ichijouji, Kari Kamiya, TK Takaishi, Catherine Conrad, Micheal Jones, and maybe Willis Walker, it would be up to them to save a world that had deteriorated an extra 3,000 years that it shouldn't have had.  
  
There was much to be done, and so much to rearrange. The Digimentals would have to somehow work together with the Crests, instead of having the two types of items completely independent of each other. He would have to reassign Crests.  
  
And most important, he would have rejuvenate himself.  
  
Gennai walked to a shelf and pulled out an old book that told of a very risky process that would allow a Digimon to nearly instantly be reborn in Primary Village at the same stage that he or she had been at at the time of their death. Reborn Digimon wouldn't have to go through the trouble of working back up to the Champion or Ultimate stage. The catch was the process was very complicated, and required some rare artifacts and herbs- all of which he had.  
  
Gennai closed the book and walked into another room. If he was going to have to actually travel around himself to move items, then that meant he would need at least the strength of an Ultimate, if not a Mega, to survive the savage conditions.  
  
Gennai allowed himself a small grin. Wait till Piedmon saw him young again. Even though he was ancient, he was still stuck at the Rookie level. Theoretically, the rebirth should rid him of that pesky Inhibitor. And because of his age, he was technically a Mega, so after he hatched in Primary Village, then he should be a Mega Digimon.  
  
Gennai started setting up for the ceremony. Of course, as a Guardian, he couldn't interfere directly, but at least he wouldn't have to fear every Champion or Ultimate that he met.  
  
Gennai sat down and picked up a knife. He had held off on this procedure because, one, there was a very good chance he would die and have to work his way up again to his current Rookie stage, regardless of his age, two, there was a chance he would forever delete his data, and three, he had wanted to make sure that he would get his life insurance money after he was reborn.  
  
But he couldn't wait any longer and slit his wrist. He would need to have power.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, the house under the lake was empty, silent except for a beeping computer that was monitoring fifteen children, all of whom had forever lost their original destinies.  
  
End of Part 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, how does this story idea sound? I know, it was probably a bit confusing, but it was supposed to be mysterious. I'm working on the first chapter now. PLEASE review, I appreciate constructive criticisms, so don't just say it sucks, and any flames will be swallowed by Greymon and fired back at triple strength. This is the traveler, signing off.  



	2. And So It Begins... Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please, don't sue me. Digimon belongs to Toei. Though I think that whoever wrote the Digimon Christmas episode belongs has a warped mind. I mean, they had Taiora hints throughout 01 and the movie, and all of a sudden

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please, don't sue me. Digimon belongs to Toei. Though I think that whoever wrote the Digimon Christmas episode has a warped mind. I mean, they had Taiora hints throughout 01 and the movie, and all of a sudden, she goes to Matt? Anyway, I'll stop rambling right about now.

Notes:Okay, basically, this the storyline, Tai and his group never go to the Digital World, and then everybody in 02, along with some International Digidestined that I liked, go to summer camp and gets sucked into a strange dimension... blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I sort of merged the 01 and 02 storylines, and I changed events, and some people will be very different from 01, but remember, nobody had a wonderfully changing (sarcasm) experience in the Digital World that made them a better person, so some of the 01 kids (_very_ later in the story) are big jerks.

Lost Destiny

By The Traveler

"And So It Begins... Finally"

You wouldn't believe what happened when I and eight of my friends went to summer camp. 

Oh yeah, my name is Daisuke Motomiya, but you can just call me Davis, the greatest soccer player of all time! You see these goggles? I got these from Tai Kamiya, who might even be better than me at soccer! Only on my off days though.

The guy in the school uniform over there is Ken Ichijouji, and he's a real genius. He is the second best soccer player ever, and our teams play against each other occasionally, but we're still best buddies.

Now that guy over there is a major jerk. The blonde boy with the Gilligan hat, his name is Takeru Takaishi, better known to his friends as TK. Now, since I'm not his friend, his name to _me_ is TC, or TA, or something else. 

We have a rivalry going because my mentor Tai Kamiya, and TK's mentor/brother, Matt Ishida really hate each other. So their rivalry sort of became our rivalry. I think Tai and Matt were arguing over a girl...

Speaking of girls, that cute girl with the pink shirt, gloves, and whistle around her neck is Kari Kamiya, the prettiest girl in the whole wide world, and my sort-of girlfriend. I met her when I asked Tai for some help with my soccer skills and we've been best friends ever since. Back when she was younger, she and TK were friends, but ever since Matt decreed that the Kamiya family (and me) are demons, he's been pretty hostile towards her.

The quiet kid over there next to the purple hair girl, his real name is Iori Hida, but for some reason he tells everyone to call him Cody. How he got the nickname Cody, I'll never know. He is younger than me, but according to everyone, he acts a lot more mature. I don't really know that much about him except that he takes kendo, and is on his way to becoming a kendo champion.

The noisy girl's name is Miyako Inoue, but everyone calls her Yolei. Again, I don't get it. She and Cody are best friends, and I guess they do complement each other. One is loud and obnoxious, the other quiet and polite. We don't really get along, since she insults me, I insult her, and then she tries to clobber me while I run away teasing her. She has a major crush on Ken, and Ken seems to have some feelings for her, which is one reason why she hasn't killed me yet- I'm Ken's best friend.

The tall boy over there is Micheal. He is an exchange student from New York City. He is fluent in Japanese, and is staying with the Kamiyas. I don't know why he chose to come to a Japanese summer camp.

That cute girl talking to TG is Catherine Conrad, another exchange student. She comes all the way from France. She speaks pretty good Japanese, though she still has a bit of a French accent. There are hints of sparks between her and TC, but he is just like his big brother- cold and calm.

Oh yeah, that boy standing at the edge of the clearing where all of us are, his name is Willis Walker. He's staying with my family. He's a loner, but once he opens up he's a pretty nice dude. The problem is that I'm the only one so far who has made any headway so far. I was very surprised when he chose to come to summer camp.

Now that I think about it, not that many exchange students come to Odaiba, and all of sudden all three of them come to this summer camp.

Of course that thought disappears when it starts snowing- in August!

***

(AN: This is no longer in Davis' point of view. I'm just following the first episode when Tai introduces everyone, but I made the descriptions much longer for my fic. Now back to the fic.)

At first, it was only one little snowflake, and then suddenly, a massive snowstorm descends on the camp, lowering the temperature to near freezing. All of the kids hurried into the buildings followed by Mr. Fujiama.

"Not again," muttered the camp counselor.

"What do you mean Mr. Fujiama?" asked Davis. "You mean that this has happened before?"

Mr. Fujiama nodded. "Yeah, three years ago, on this exact day, a snowstorm like this happened, and the next thing I knew, camp was canceled because we didn't want to explain why all of the kids are suddenly sick."

Outside, the wind stopped howling as the storm stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"Well, looks like the canoe races are canceled," Davis said as he opened the door of their little hut. "So lets have toboggan races instead!"

Davis ran out to play with the new snow.

"Brr. It's cold," Kari said as she looked out. "And I didn't bring a jacket." She followed Davis up the slope of the hill.

"Come on TK," Catherine called as she raced outside and started packing snow together. "Let's build a snowman."

"Coming Catherine," TK answered. He stopped to look around. _Why do I get this strange feeling of deja vu_, he wondered. It wasn't deja vu exactly, but he subconsciously had almost been expecting this snowstorm.

"Davis, wait for me," Ken called as he came out late and started running after his best friend.

"Its too cold to have fun now," Yolei muttered as she saw Ken run away. "Stupid Davis. He just had to run out, and now Ken has to follow him."

"Well, that's just typical Davis," comment Cody as he stood by her in the hut.

Mr. Fujuama stepped out and pulled out his cell phone. He opened it and listened for a tone. He shook his head.

"The phones are out again. I'm going to the main building and I am going to call for a bus. Now, I don't want any of you kids to wander away while I'm gone, okay?"

Mr. Fujiama waited for an answer.

"..."

He sighed. "I'm definitely need to find a better summer job."

"Hey, what's with the sky?" Davis said looking up.

"Man, the sky looks like its short-circuiting," remarked TK as he looked up at the sky.

"Is it an aurora?" asked Kari to no one in particular.

"That's impossible," answered Ken. "The Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights, are seen only in Alaska. We're way too far south for something like that."

Willis was watching the spectacle in the sky from a distance.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he asked. He looked down at the small device in his hand and his eyes darkened as painful memories surfaced.

"Look!" shouted Micheal.

In the middle of the sky a green swirling vortex had appeared. Then eight things came flying out of it and flew towards the gathered group. They were glowing and one landed in front of each of them.

"Are these meteors?" Cody asked. The 'meteors' started to glow, and they could now all see a distinct shape. "I guess it isn't meteors than."

The objects slowly floated up, glowing softly.

"What are these things?" Davis grabbed the one in front of him, and saw that it vaguely resembled a pager. Most of it was white, but the edges of it were a cerulean blue.

"Maybe they're some sort of digital gadget, or... or... Digivice" Yolei said as she grabbed hers.

"Is this how they're supposed to look?" TK's Digivice was white with green.

"Why is mine's entirely black?" Ken's Digivice was colored in different shades of black.

"I know what you mean TK. I somehow get the feeling that they're supposed to be... smaller and not so colorful," Kari said, looking at her pink-trimmed Digivice.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Cody said, examining his yellow one.

"Maybe they're cell phones," Micheal suggested. He was turning his dark green Digivice over, looking for buttons.

"Then where are the speakers and instructions," Catherine said, looking at her violet Digivice.

"Forget the instructions," Davis shouted, seeing something even more important. "Surf's up!"

A tidal wave had appeared and was going to hit them in a moment!

They all turned away and started running, but then they were all falling, and they were surrounded by walls of water.

As Davis was falling and screaming, he thought that he heard Yolei shout "I should've gone to computer camp instead!" before he lost consciousness.

***

When Davis woke up, he felt a small weight on his chest. By the time he was completely awake, he could see what was on his chest- a small blue monster.

"Ahhhhh!" Davis screamed and jumped up.

"That is the last time I eat camp food," Davis said as he backed away as fast as possible.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me!" said the little blue monster. "I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" it said exuberantly while jumping up and down.

"Uh, just what are you?" Davis asked the bouncing monster. "Have you had your rabies shots yet?"

"Everything's going to be alright now Davis, I've been waiting for you." The little blue thing was still jumping.

"Waiting for me?" Davis asked, still stunned that he was talking to a cute little blue monster.

"My name's Demiveemon!" The blue monster threw itself at him and Davis caught him in his hands And we're partners!"

"Demiveemon? And that means talking monster?"

"It means mini victory monster! That means we'll always win! And don't you forget that Davis!"

"So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?"

"Davis?"

Davis turned around and saw a boy standing by a tree.

"Ken, is that you?"

"It's me," Ken said. "And I've got this little green thing following me around everywhere."

Tai saw what looked like a pale green head attached to a pinecone floating besides Ken.

"Hi, I'm Minomon," said the cute little monster. "I am at your service. Would anybody like lunch?"

Davis yelped and let go of Demiveemon, who landed easily.

"Another one? What are they?"

Ken stepped forward. "I have a theory that those, what did Yolei name them, oh yeah, Digivices have somehow turned into tiny monsters. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."

"Ya think?" Davis asked sarcastically. "It's weird." Davis started to look around.

"The vegetation is lush," Ken said, looking at all the plants, "but the soil appears rather common."

"Uh Ken," said Minomon. "Nothing is common in Digiworld."

"That's right," Demiveemon said happily. "You're in the Digiworld!"

"And just where is the Digiworld?"

"Oh, I don't care so much about where it is. I want to know what it is."

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself."

Davis started climbing a tree and then sat down on one of the higher branches. He fished in his pockets, and pulled out a telescope, another gift from Tai, and looked around.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean. And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmm. Something tells me a compass isn't going to help much."

Davis heard a bouncing sound and saw Demiveemon jumping from branch to branch.

"Hey, Davis, what do you see?" asked his "partner."

"Nothing I recognize," the goggle-boy answered. "Huh? Wait. What's that?"

Davis saw a huge red bug flying in the sky.

"Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle. And its flying right at us. Ahhh!"

Davis leaned backward and just barely dodged the claws of the giant red beetle. From his now horizontal position, he saw that the claws had taken off the entire top of the tree.

Down below, Minomon winced and tried to cover his eyes with his tiny arms.

"I can't watch. That is one seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a good mood!"

"That's just great," Ken managed to say.

Davis managed to sit up again on his branch.

"Watch out!" Demiveemon warned. "His name is Kuwagamon. He is an insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor-hands that can chop through anything.

"Who needs a gardener?" Davis screamed as he saw the big bug heading towards him.

Demiveemon jumped at Kuwagamon and blew some bubbles at him. The bubbles didn't do much but they did manage to bother Kuwagamon enough that instead of crashing and cutting Davis in half, he only crashed into the top of the tree, knocking Davis off.

"Whoa!" Davis landed hard on the ground with Ken heading towards him.

"Davis, you OK?"

"Well, I have had better days."

The blue little thing then landed nearby.

Davis stood up and ran towards him. "Little guy!"

It looked like it was pretty tired out. "You should pick on bugs your own size." Davis picked him up "What was your name, Demiveemon?"

"That's me."

"You're pretty brave... for a little guy. I'm impressed."

That caused it to smile. "It was nothin'."

"Uh, Davis," Ken called, "he's heading this way again."

"Quickly everyone, this way," Minomon said floating away.

The two boys took off running after the floating Digimon.

"Inside this tree." Motimon jumped towards what appeared to be the solid side of a tree and disappeared.

Ken hesitated, not believing what he was seeing, but Davis grabbed Ken with his right arm with the other arm holding Demiveemon and jumped.

Once inside, Davis and Ken were amazed to find that they were inside what appeared to be a tall metal cyclinder.

"What kind of tree is this?" Ken asked.

"It's a hiding tree, silly," Minomon said as if everyone should know that.

They could still all hear Kuwagamon roaring, so they all crouched down.

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound," Ken said while keeping his head covered.

After a few seconds, the roaring stopped. Davis and Demiveemon looked up cautiously.

"All clear , no need to hide anymore," said a voice.

The four of them poked their heads out through the side of the tree. Outside, they saw...

"Kari!" Davis said, happy to find another friend.

"You can come out now," she said.

"Uh, Kari," Davis said, a bit embarrassed. "We were just planning the trap we were going to set for that big bug."

They heard a purring sound and looked down and saw a white something hugging Kari's leg.

"Nice to meet you friends of Kari," it said.

"Guys, meet Salamon," Kari said. "My own personal something-or-other."

"Looks kind of like a puppy," Davis remarked.

"Must be another one of them," Ken observed. "Like the other-whatever they are."

Demiveemon and Minomon were waiting patiently on the side, when a... white bouncing head jumped in front of them.

"They're popping up everywhere," Ken said, amazed that there was more.

"Hello, I am Upamon," it said. "Hey Cody, over here."

Out of the bushes walked Cody, with a kendo sword strapped onto his back. And right behind him came a taller boy wearing a hat and carrying a white hamster under his arm.

"Hey, TK, you too?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too," answered the blond boy.

"No, I meant _that_ under your arm," Davis said pointing to the white hamster.

"Oh, this guy," TK said, looking down at the tiny monster. "Yeah, well..."

"Hello, you look nice," it said. "I'm Tokomon"

There heard a scream from the bushes to their left and then a cry for help.

"Yolei?" Davis asked.

"Help me. This thing. This thing." Yolei stopped, panting. "It won't leave me alone."

"I'm not a thing," said the flying pink head. "My name is Poromon."

"Why are you all just standing there?" Yolei asked. "Don't you see this creature? And all those creatures standing right there. They're, they're everywhere, what are they?"

The group of six said in unison "We're Digimon, digital monsters."

"Digital monsters?" Davis repeated.

"Yes, Digimon."

"We're not just digital monsters, we're... kinda cute," said Demiveemon.

"And very loyal," added Minomon.

"We have wonderful fur," said Poromon.

"Or maybe no hair at all," said Upamon.

"We can be adorable," said Tokomon.

"And very huggable," finished Salamon.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm sure you've all heard of me, the great Davis."

"I have," Demiveemon said.

"And these are my friends from camp." Davis motioned to the others.

"Nice place you've got here," Kari said. "Except for the bugs."

"The Gilligan wannabe is TC."

"That's TK, you idiot," TK growled at his rival.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The girl with the glasses is Yolei."

"Do you have Internet access?" she asked, pointing at the purple laptop strapped to her back.

"The boy over there is Ken, our resident genius."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any," he said.

"And last, but not least, his name is, uh..."

"Cody," the younger boy finished. "And I'm not as small as I looked."

"Is that everybody?" Davis looked around, making sure everyone was there.

"What about those two exchange students?" Kari reminded them.

"Their names were Micheal and Catherine," TK answered.

"Maybe they're on a nature hike, or they're picking flowers, or-" Ken suggested until they all heard a voice.

"Somebody help us!"

All six of them turned toward the direction the voice had come from and started running towards it.

"Okay, so they're not picking flowers," Ken said dryly as they ran. In the distance they heard a familiar roaring.

They saw two kids ran out, each followed by a Digimon, come running towards them, closely followed by Kuwagamon. Everybody ducked as Kuwagamon flew over them and back into the trees.

Micheal had to stop for Catherine who was panting heavily. What looked like a flower with legs and a green frog were waiting patiently by their side.

"Don't worry Catherine," they heard it say, "I, Floramon, and Betamon here will protect you and Micheal."

"It's okay now," TK and Kari said going over to comfort them.

"Oh, so all the rest of you are also here, huh?" Micheal asked, looking around the group.

"Watch it. Here he comes again!" Davis shouted as Kuwagamon circled around for another try at decapitating them.

"Run!" Kari shouted as they resumed their sprinting.

"Down!" TK shouted as he forced Cody down, and everyone else also went down, just narrowly avoiding Kuwagamon's claws.

"Will this nightmare never end?" Yolei asked as she looked around fearfully. She then noticed that she was now wearing a helmet. "Hey, when did I get new clothes?"

Davis turned back around to stare at Kuwagamon. "That's it! No more running! I say we stand and fight!"

"But what can we do?" TK asked.

"We have no chance of fighting and winning, anyway," Ken spoke up.

Davis didn't like it, but he had to concede to reason, so they continued running, until they reached a cliff.

Davis slowly walked towards the edge and looked over. It was a sheer drop.

"There's no way down," he called back to everyone else. "We'll have to find another way."

But that option disappeared when an angry Kuwagamon flew out of the trees and aimed straight for Davis.

Demiveemon leaped out of Davis' arms and blew bubbles towards Kuwagamon. The tiny attack distracted Kuwagamon enough that it missed Davis.

As Kuwagamon circled around again, all of the digimon leapt towards it, launching their various attacks, which consisted of mostly bubbles and tackles. They didn't seem to damage the big red beetle much, but they did distract him enough that he missed the group of children and crashed into the trees behind.

"Demiveemon, are you okay?" Davis asked, running over to his injured partner.

Nearby, the other kids were also checking on their partner's condition.

Kuwagamon arose once again out of the trees and roared.

In Davis' arms, Demiveemon struggled to get out.

"No way, that beetle is way too much for you to handle," Davis protested as the cute blue Digimon continued to struggle.

Davis heard the others also object to having the Digimon do a suicide run at Kuwagamon. But before he could anything, Demiveemon jumped out of his grasp, and he saw all of the other Digimon follow him.

"No Demiveemon/Minomon/Salamon/Tokomon/Upamon/Poromon/Betamon/Floramon!" shouted the children as they saw their "friends for life" run towards a much larger opponent.

Unnoticed to anyone, their Digivices started to glow with a green light.

Six of the eight Digimon paused as beams of light from the sky hit them. Betamon and Floramon waited behind them.

Demiveemon started to spin around as he said "Demiveemon digivolve to... Veemon!" The small blue monster had now become... a slightly larger version of itself with hands.

"Minomon digivolve to... Wormmon!" The pinecone-head was now a pale green worm, as his name implied.

"Salamon digivolve to... Gatomon!" The puppy had turned into a puss in gloves, with a long tail and a golden ring that previously been her collar on perched on it.

"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!" The white monster had changed to a... orange hamster with wings.

"Upamon digivolve to... Armadillomon!" The white head grew into an armadillo.

And finally, the pink head with wings... "Poromon digivolve to... Hawkmon!" The Digimon resembled a hawk with legs, and a headband on its head along with a single feather.

The now larger Digimon looked up determined at their foe, trying to scare him away.

Which didn't work, of course.

Kuwagamon gave a challenging roar, and charged.

Veemon leapt forward, shouting "Vee-Headbutt!" and hitting Kuwagamon right in the face- or where his face should be. Kuwagmon rocked back, stumbling, and then falling over as a "Silk Thread!" from Wormmon tied up his feet.

"Lightning Claw!" This attack really hurt Kuwagmon, almost knocking him off the cliff.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon sucked in air, inflating himself, and then released it in a big 

bubble that knocked Kuwagamon back into the trees.

"Yeah! We did it!" shouted all of the Digimon as Kuwagamon stayed down.

Seeing that the danger was over, everyone ran over to their partners.

"Whoa, how did you get so big all of a sudden?" Davis asked Demiveemon.

"Well, you see..." Veemon started to say, when they heard a very familiar roar.

Kuwagamon stood up again, looking very, very mad.

"Geez, doesn't he know when to stay down?" Davis said as he backed away with Veemon and the rest of the group followed behind him.

Davis expected it to take to the air again and charge them, but instead, he struck the ground with his horn.

Davis fell down and asked of no one in particular, "That's it?"

Kuwagamon again hit the ground, and they heard the sound of cracking rock.

"Oh no! Kuwagamon is causing the cliff to fall off!"

The group could do nothing except watch as Kuwagamon struck the cliff a final time and then the ground beneath them started falling off.

"Ahhhh!!!" was the collective shout as the eight kids all fell to their doom...

To be continued...

Hey how was that for a first chapter? I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to find my copy of the first season episode one, and then I accidentally recorded over it (grabs a huge mallet and knocks himself out) (two hours later). Sorry bout that. Anyway, after this, for all of the episodes of the Devimon arc, I'm going to use my imagination. I unfortunately haven't seen most of the early Digimon episodes, so I'll try to follow the basic storyline, but all of the details will be wrong.

WHY DID FOX KIDS START RERUNNING 02?

I wanted to watch 01 during the summer. Oh well, this is the traveler, signing off.

Please read and review, and any flamers will be zapped big time by Raidramon.


	3. The Birth of X-Veemon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did... (rants for awhile) ... Okay, this is the second chapter. The chapters from here on in will only bare a minor resemblance to the show. I haven't seen many of the Devimon arc episodes, and due to there being e

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did... (rants for awhile) ... Okay, this is the second chapter. The chapters from here on in will only bare a minor resemblance to the show. I haven't seen many of the Devimon arc episodes, and due to there being eight kids now, I'll have to rearrange things a bit. Oh yeah, in my fics, I'll always have X-Veemon use X-Laser instead of V-Laser. I think it makes more sense.

(If anyone is wondering why I suddenly put out two chapters it is because I had them done on my computer, but then Fanfiction.net went down, and I couldn't upload.)

And now on the story.

Lost Destiny

By The Traveler

Davis here. You wouldn't believe what happened. I was at summer camp with my friends, when it started snowing. In the middle of August! Then we found these weird Digivices, and then we're swept up into the Digital World where we meet up with our partner Digimon. Bizarre, huh? I got this cute little blue thing called Demiveemon. And then, we were chased by this big beetle called Kuwagamon. Our partners "digivolved," whatever that is, and managed to chase it off, but it got the last laugh by dropping us off a cliff. So right now we're falling to our deaths. I'm too young to die! I haven't married Kari yet!

"The Birth of X-Veemon!"

"Ahhhhh!"

The eight Digidestined fell screaming to what they thought was their doom. Hawkmon and Patamon tried to grab hold of their partners, but Yolei and TK just weighed them down, causing them to fall also.

They were about to hit the water at breakneck speed when a voice shouted "Marching Fishes!"

Suddenly, multicolored fish leapt up out of the river and formed a soft bed for all the kids to fall.

The eight kids landed, luckily with no injuries, and all the rocks of the cliff fell around them.

"Hey, where did these fishes come from?" Davis asked as he looked at their saviors.

"They're my friends, and I asked them to make a mat for you to fall on," a voice said.

Out of the water, a white head with a buzz cut appeared.

Before it could say anything else, Yolei grabbed it out of the water and started hugging it like crazy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou," she repeated over and over as she nearly strangled the seal-like creature.

"Can't breath," it said faintly as he started to run out of air.

"Uh, Yolei," Ken said, tapping his semi-girlfriend on the shoulder. "He can't breath."

Yolei abruptly realized that the creature was gagging and let go. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

The white Digimon massaged his throat with one paw. "One thank you is enough, next time," he said grouchily.

Cody stood up and bowed to him. "Thank you for saving us, Mr. uh, uh, what is your name?"

"The name's Gomamon," he said as he jumped back into the water. "And I just couldn't let a bunch of kids die."

"Uh, how do we get off this ride?" Micheal asked as he looked around. The river was starting to widen, and Micheal looked slightly green.

"It depends," Gomamon said, shrugging. "Can anyone of you swim?"

Betamon raised a paw. "I can."

"Anybody else?"

"Not with this strong current," TK said, sticking a hand in the river, and having it nearly yanked off.

"Well then, I guess I'll just give you a free ride to the beach then," Gomamon said, shrugging.

"Thank you," all of the kids and Digimon said.

***

Once they reached where the river emptied out into the ocean, they all jumped from the platform of fish onto the sand.

Gomamon started swimming away, not looking back.

"Thank you, Gomamon," Yolei called to the departing Digimon

After Gomamon was gone, they all huddled together, trying to decide what to do.

"Hey look, phone booths," Micheal said as he noticed six phone booths on the beach.

"But why would someone put a bunch of phone booths on the beach?" Cody asked as they all ran towards them.

"Who cares, now we can call for help," Yolei said. She immediately picked up the receiver and started pressing buttons. "Hello, operator, anyone please, we're stuck on this island, and there are all these weird monsters and..." Yolei rambled on, hoping to connect to somebody.

The others were a bit calmer as they picked up the phones. But every time they dialed a number, all they got was a bunch of nonsense.

"This is bizarre," Davis said as he stared at the phone. "Hey Kari, check out this weird operator."

Kari came over and listened to the receiver for a moment. "At the sound of the tone, the time will be October the Sunny, with light showers, and low gusts."

The others weren't having much luck. TK heard "Your area is currently not in service. Please hang up and don't call back."

Micheal's phone was saying "You may have already won a million dollars. If you wish to enter the contest please press one, if you don't wish to enter the contest, press one, if you wish to talk to an operator, step outside and do a hundred jumping jacks."

(A/N: I forget what those phones said, so I'm making it up as I go along.)

"That was a complete waste of time," TK said as he stepped out of the booth. "And hey, why do Davis, Yolei, and Cody have new clothes?" TK said, pointing out something they had forgotten to discuss during the chase by Kuwagamon.

Davis looked down. When he had gone to camp, he had been wearing a blue stripped shirt, along with a blue vest, brown shorts, and his goggles.

Now he was wearing a jacket that had flames on it, white fur at the top, and yellow gloves. He was still wearing his shorts and his goggles, and he suddenly realized that he was now wearing a blue backpack.

Yolei, who was still dialing in every number that she could think of, was now wearing a brown helmet and vest, with a green strap over it, and long pants with boots. She still had her glasses on, her pink laptop was still on her back, and she was carrying a large red bag with a side strap.

(A/N: You know the type Joe carried around in 01?)

Cody was wearing a long, brown shirt, a similar design to his original clothes, but it was thicker, and of better quality. He was wearing a yellow backpack.

Everybody except Yolei now had backpacks, each a different color, each the same color as their Digivice.

"And what happened to Minomon?" Ken asked, looking around a bit worried. He couldn't shake this feeling that for some reason he had seen Minomon, or something resembling Minomon a long time ago...

"I'm right here Ken," said a quiet voice at Ken's feet.

The green worm from earlier was hugging Ken's leg now.

"But you look so different..." Ken said. In fact the only similarity between the Digimon now hugging his leg from the earlier Digimon was that they were sort of the same green.

"That's because I digivolved Ken," Wormmon explained. "I used to be Minomon, but now I'm Wormmon."

"And I used to be Demiveemon, but now I'm Veemon!" Veemon chimed in.

They went around the group, each Digimon explaining what they had done. Only two Digimon didn't "digivolve," Betamon and Floramon, and that was because they were already at the Rookie level. And Gatomon said that she was now a Champion. Whatever the Rookie and Champion levels were.

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Catherine asked as she put her backpack on the ground beside Floramon and opened it up. She blinked in surprise. It was crammed full of food, from candy bars to sandwiches to crackers. There were also some empty water bottles.

Everybody else deposited their backpacks on the ground and checked the contents, and each had the same selection.

"At least we won't have to worry about food," Ken said. "Does anyone else have anything useful?"

Ken pointed at his own school uniform. His decision to go to camp had been nearly spontaneous, due to Davis' last minute bargaining, so he had only had time to pack a couple of school uniforms. His school uniform was completely grey, a buttoned shirt, with pants. Unfortunately, the pants didn't have very large pockets.

Davis started emptying out his pockets. He came up with his telescope, some gum, some string, and some other odds and ends.

Yolei, who had given up on reaching emergency services, pulled out her cell phone, but it still wasn't working, and they all doubted there was a nearby satellite for it to hook up to. They found that now they all had tiny computers with a D on the front which had an E-mail program. Other than that, nothing.

"Okay, now let's see," Ken said, looking through his black backpack. "If we have three meals a day, seven days a week, and then... we should have enough food for three days."

"But if you factor in the Digimon, then we only have food for about three hours," added Catherine.

"Don't worry about us," Wormmon said.

"Yes, you needn't bother to factor us into your calculations," Hawkmon said, "we Digimon are able to forage for food for ourselves."

"Well, tell that to Veemon and Davis," Yolei said jerking a thumb towards the two.

Davis was currently introducing Veemon to candy. After tasting one bar, Veemon started gulping down as much candy as possible.

Everybody else sweatdropped.

Davis looked up at them. "What are you all looking at?"

"DAVIS, YOU SHOULDN'T BE WASTING FOOD! WHO KNOWS HOW LONG WE'LL BE HERE AND..." Yolei screamed into his ear.

Davis jerked up. "Geez, could you please lower the volume a bit Yolei?" he said rubbing his ear. "Sorry, but Veemon was hungry, so I decided to give him some of my food."

"It's okay, Davis," Kari said, coming over and patting his shoulder. "Just don't do it again."

Suddenly, they saw a huge wave coming towards them from the ocean.

All of them backed away, and luckily the water didin't hit them, but what the wave brought in was even worse.

"Oh no, that's Shellmon! He hides under the water and then attacks his prey with his Aqua Blaster!" Patamon said as they all backed away from the much larger monster.

Gatomon stepped forward. "He's not so tough, let's get him! Lightning Claw!"

Gatomon jumped forward, paws ready to attack, but unfortunately, Shellmon's shell started spinning and an Aqua Blaster shot gallons of water from the top of the shell, and sent Gatomon crashing into the wall.

"Gatomon!" Kari ran over to her partner to try to revive her.

"Rain of Pollen!"

"Beta Slugger!"

The two Digimon tried their attacks, but neither had enough energy to pull it off.

"What?!?" Micheal and Catherine said as they saw their dumbfounded Digimon get clobbered while they were distracted.

"Silk Thread!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Claw Chop!"

"Vee Head-butt!"

The first three attacks sputtered out, and Armadillomon couldn't get close enough to attack with his claws, but Veemon actually managed to push Shellmon back a bit.

"Yeah, that's the way!" Davis shouted as his Digimon headbutted Shellmon again.

"Why are our Digimon so weak, when Davis' Digimon is still fighting?" TK asked, a bit disgusted that Davis was outstaging him.

"We're still too weak from our last fight," Patamon said weakly from TK's arms.

"Need food," Armadillomon said.

"I get it," Cody said suddenly. "Our Digimon need food for energy, and they need the energy to fight, and because Veemon is the only one who pigged out, he is the only one who can fight."

"Really?" Davis questioned. "Right, Veemon, it looks like its up to us to save Kari- I mean everybody else."

Kari couldn't help but smile at Davis' concerned look. It did help her confindence a bit to have a boy proudly proclaim that she the was the best girl in the world.

"Hey, over here, you overgrown shellfish!" Davis shouted at Shellmon, hoping to distract Shellmon from his attacking partner.

The result was Shellmon blasting Davis with his Aqua Blaster, causing Davis to slam into the rock wall hard.

"Davis!" Veemon tried to run over to help his partner, but then he was pinned by Shellmon.

Shellmon moved more towards Davis, to deliver the finishing blow, but then, Davis' digivice started to beep like crazy.

Veemon started to glow with a bright blue light as he started gaining strength and then he jumped out of Shellmon's reach to in front of Davis to protect him.

"Veemon digivolve to... X-Veemon!"

Suddenly Veemon had turned into another larger version of himself. A large horn jutted out of his extend snout, and large white wings had grown from his back. A large x was imprinted on his chest.

"Don't worry now Davis, I feel like a new 'mon," he said as he made sure that his partner was still alive. "Wait till you see my new X-Laser! It'll make my Vee-Headbutt look like a tap on the shoulder!"

Shellmon looked a bit surprised that his opponent had suddenly gotten much, much bigger, but still seemed more than willing to fight. He dragged himself along the sand, but received a punch for his trouble.

X-Veemon charged forward with a battle cry and started punching and kicking Shellmon, until he was halfway into the ocean again.

"Now to finish you off," X-Veemon said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"X-Laser!"

A laser flew from the x on his chest and hit Shellmon with explosive force, sending him flying far, far away into the ocean.

With the danger gone, X-Veemon glowed and shrunk back to Veemon.

Davis was in awe. "That was awesome!" he shouted as he ran over to his partner.

Veemon reached up and shook Davis' hand. "It was nice working with you, we should do this more often.

***

From a distance a small white Digimon watched the brief battle and then saw how far Shellmon flew.

He turned to a screen. "This is Gomamon reporting in. I saved the Digidestined as ordered. And one of the Digidestined Digimon has managed to evolve to the Champion level and defeated Shellmon."

"Interesting," answered the figure on the other end. "How are they progressing?"

"Well, other than when I had to save them from drowning, they're doing okay."

"Very good. Once they reach full power, then they will be quite a challenge. Finally, something interesting. Tell the other Digimon to keep testing them. It is getting far too boring up here. Also, whatever happens, do not let them out of your sight, or there will be severe consequences. Understand?"

Gomamon shuddered and nodded. He remembered the last time he had failed an assignment. He still had nightmares about that.

"Yes, sir. This is Gomamon, out."

The screen went blank, and Gomamon's commander gave a wicked smile to his three companions.

"Once the Digidestined reach full power, we'll tell Myotismon to initiate his plans to find the Ninth Child. The Digidestined will follow him back to their world, and then, we can begin our conquest."

A walking skeleton, wooden puppet, and iron dragon nodded affirmation to the clown's announcement.

Piedmon turned back to his telescope. "The first scene has just ended. Let us see how the characters fare."

***

"I highly suggest, we get as far away as possible from here right now!" Yolei screamed hysterically. "Who knows when that big monster will come back and he'll be really mad, so I really, really think that we should get out of heeeeeerrrrreee!!!"

"Calm down Yolei," Ken said as he gently shook his girlfriend.

Yolei shook her head, took a deep breath, and visibly calmed down. "Thanks I need that."

"For once, Yolei is actually right," Davis said, and he backed away slowly as Yolei glared at him. "Let's go find somewhere to spend the night."

Everybody else agreed, and they started moving inland again, hoping to find someplace safe to rest- if there was any safe place on this island.

They picked their packs, and walked away, all of the Digimon now chewing on some candy. Veemon had said that candy tasted great and the other Digimon had believed him and assaulted their partner's backpack looking for candy. After seeing how strong Veemon was with some food, they all agreed that keeping the Digimon well fed was essential to their survival.

They trudged on, hoping that they would find a way to get home... soon.

To be continued...

Will the Digidestined ever find their way home? Will they find out their purpose in the Digital World? Keeping watching Digimon: Digital Monsters to...

X-Veemon: X-Laser!

The stupid announcer guy is thrown far away into the next Digimon author's fanfic.

Sorry about that, don't know how that happened. I guess when the rest of the 02 cast signed on, he also signed on. Oh well X-Veemon remedied that situation. Anyway, I'll try to update regularly, but Fanfiction.net isn't working very well right now, and my Internet connection is acting up.

Oh yeah, can anyone here guess who will be the next one to digivolve? And I might bring the Digieggs, which I will be calling Digimentals. Digieggs are what Digimon are born from, the Digimentals are used for armor digivolving. Stupid dubbers.

This is the traveler signing off.


	4. Seadramon!

Disclaimer: Hope this uploads right. I don't own Digimon. This has Daikari, Kenyako, and who knows what else. How is this series going? I hope its entertaining lots of people. Now on with the story.

Micheal here. Last time, after we got knocked off of a cliff by a certain Digimon named Kuwagamon, then we were saved by this seal Digimon named Gomamon. Oddly enough, he said that he had asked his fish friends to save us. We rested on a beach, and tried calling home, which didn't work, and then we got attacked by this crazy thing called Shellmon. We were in real trouble, until Davis managed to get Veemon digivolve to X-Veemon. X-Veemon disposed of Shellmon, and then we decided to head inland to rest for the night.

****

"Seadramon"

"So what should we do now?" Ken asked as the group of 8 lingered on the beach.

"We should get out of here, in case that Shellmon comes back here!!!" Yolei screamed, glomping onto Ken.

"Don't worry, if he comes back, Veemon here will just digivolve to X-Veemon, and X-Laser his butt again!" Davis shouted, striking a pose.

He was distracted by a tiny tug from Veemon. "Uh Davis, I don't think I can digivolve again. I need more food."

Davis deflated when he heard that. "Well, then I guess we should get out of here just in case.

The group started to head out toward the cliffs, looking a place where they could climb the cliffs. Eventually they managed to get up.

"Okay, now what?" asked TK as they looked around.

Before they could decide what they should do, a large gray monster, looking like a cross between a triceratops and a rhinoceros came out of the bushes and roared.

"Don't worry, that's just Monochromon. He's usually a pretty nice guy, but don't get him mad, or he'll attack you with his Volcanic Strike," explained Betamon.

"Um, no offense, Betamon, but he doesn't look that nice," Micheal said fearfully as he slowly backed away from Monochromon.

Everybody else agreed with Micheal and started moving backwards, but Monochromon kept advancing. Their problems doubled when another Monochromon came out of the bushes behind them and roared.

"Ahhhh!!!! Where did ze zecond Monochromon come from?!?" screamed Catherine as they realized they were boxed in.

"Uh, Ken, any ideas?" asked Davis as he picked up Veemon.

"Uh, I believe that the best thing to do now would be to pick up our Digimon, scream our heads off, and then run for our lives," answered Ken. Following his own advice, Ken picked up the slow Wormmon, and got ready to run.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day Ken." Davis cleared his throat, and then screamed his head off, clutched Veemon tighter, and ran for his life, with everyone else behind them.

Just in time too. The 2 Monochromon charged and rammed right into each other. Fortunately, the two Digimon were too busy fighting each other, so both forgot about the group of wayward kids.

***

"Are we there yet?" Yolei whined as she dragged along slightly behind the rest of the group.

After they had escaped the 2 Monochromon, they had decided to head inland to attempt to find shelter. Now that they had a little time to fully realize their situation, despair started to affect some of the group. Yolei was wishing that she was now at home, nice and warm in her bed, watching TV. TK wished that he had brought a basketball to school, and didn't like how Davis was structing about. Davis actually seemed happy to be stuck in a strange world with only a limited supply of food. To him, it was just like some anime adventure, and he was the hero.

Kari was quietly talking with Gatomon, asking her questions about the island. Cody was walking along, thinking about something while Armadillomon happily followed right behind. Micheal and Catherine were talking to Ken in English, since he had said he wanted more practice.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Davis asked as he squinted against the setting sun and saw something on a small island up ahead.

"That thing?" Veemon asked as he caught up to his partner. "That thing has always been there. We have no idea what it does, but it sure looks neat."

"Odd, that looks like a cable car, like the type they use in San Francisco," Ken commented.

"Yeah, I went there once and saw a ton of them," Micheal confirmed as he looked at the distant cable car.

"Zhen again, what waz a telephone booth doing on the beach?" Catherine asked.

"Good point."

"It is getting dark, so maybe we should stay inside the cable car for the night," suggested Cody. "We saw a bunch of monsters during the day, who knows how many there are during the night?"

"Cody's right, we need to find shelter, and that cable car is as good a place as any," TK said as he started marching forward. "Everybody, follow me!"

"Hey, who died and made you the leader, TA?" Davis shouted at his rival as they started toward the island.

"What? You think you should be the leader? You can't even remember how to say two letters?" TK shouted back. "Obviously, your mental capacity isn't very large!"

"What does my mental capcity have to do with being leader? Besides, I'm the leader of the soccer team, TC!"

"For the last time that's TK..."

Everybody else sweatdropped and sighed as Davis and TK continued bickering the whole way.

Nobody noticed the red eyes watched them from the bushes as they walked by. The hunter gave a feral, canine grin. Finally, worthy prey. Tonight would be good hunting.

***

Yolei plopped down onto one of the seats, and then sighed. She powered up her laptop, pulled out a cord from the side and attached it to her Digivice.

"What are you doing Yolei?" Cody asked his best friend as he jumped up on to the seat next to her.

"I'm going to find out what these Digivices can do," Yolei answered confidently as she booted up a program and started analyzing the inner workings of the Digivice.

"Hey, can I play Donkey Madness on this thing?" Davis jumped into the conversation as he randomly pressed buttons on his Digivice.

"Grrrrr! Davis, for once, can't you just be quiet and let me work?" Yolei growled. Davis backed off as he heard her tone. That meant that she was not in a good mood, and if he didn't get away from her, he would have one large hand print on his cheek.

Davis walked outside, and saw that the rest of the group was scattered around the small island.

Davis headed toward Ken, who was lying on his back and just staring at the stars.

"Hey, buddy, how you bearing up?"

Ken didn't look at him as he answered, "About as well as anyone could if they were plucked from a summer camp that was covered in snow in the middle of the summer, and then being dumped into a strange, digital place, and assigned a worm as a partner."

"Ah, come on, Ken. You're the smartest boy in the whole of Japan, except maybe for that Izzy Izumi kid at the local high school, and Wormmon's not that bad. Just wait till he digivolves and then he'll be awesome!"

Ken visualized the scene Davis had just described. Based on the fact that X-Veemon

bore a large resemblance to Veemon, the first thing that came to mind for a digivolved Wormmon was... a much larger worm. Who would take that seriously?

He shook those thoughts off. Then again, the worm had previously been a floating pinecone, so who knew what he turn into next?

Wormmon was currently lying on Ken's stomach, just hugging him.

"Oh Ken, I thought that I would never see you again..."

Ken's head jerked up at that. "What do you mean again? You seem familiar, but I don't know from where..."

Wormmon looked alarmed for a moment, and then he stammered out "I meant that I never wanted to be separated from you again."

Ken looked suspiciously at the insect Digimon for a moment, and then seeing that Wormmon had zipped his lips, he made a mental note to get the answer out of Wormmon later.

Davis sat down on the sand and stared up at the sky along with Ken. "You see any helpful contellations up there Ken?"

Ken was silent for a moment. "Davis, why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Davis asked, but there was a slight edge to his voice.

"Pretend to be dumber than you really are."

Davis sighed. Ken was one of the few people to really notice that his "dumb, soccer player" attitude was just an act, something to conceal his inner self. True, he wasn't an Einstein, but all of his grades were a B+, with an occasional A.

"Ken, you know that I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, right?"

Ken nodded.

"So, I really did act like this when I was younger. But then I started studying more, and then started to sound smarter too, but then... the teasing began.

"TK was one of the major people who did it, but he wasn't the only one. Yolei teased me a lot too. Only when I did sounded stupid, did they listen to me. Besides, the image of a stupid Davis is imprinted into everyone's minds. So I figured that I would just go with the flow."

Davis couldn't help but chuckle. "It has been fun at times, like shocking everyone else speechless with an intelligent comment, but still... I wish that I could be myself."

Wormmon looked over at Veemon. "Do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

The small dragon shook his head. "Not a clue."

"Ah ha! Perfecto!" shouted a loud voice that everyone on the mini island could easily hear.

"Um, Yolei, maybe you shouldn't shout so loud, we don't want to attract any wild Digimon," suggested Cody.

"Oh," Yolei immediately stopped shouting for joy. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Geez, Yolei, could you shout a little louder. I don't think all of the hungry Digimon heard you," shouted Davis from outside.

Yolei immediately jumped up. "I'm going to get you Davis Motomiya!"

Cody heard Davis yelp outside, then a scramble as he got up. Yolei ran outside, but Davis was already running away.

Cody sighed and decided to see what had made Yolei so happy. He sat down on the seat where Yolei have been previously, and brought up the program. Though he didn't know half as much about computers as his best friend, he could get around one.

As far as he could tell, these Digivices had three main functions: Digital, Detect, and Discover. But so far, the only thing that Yolei knew about these gadgets was that they somehow supplied power to the Digimon for digivolution.

"Hey Cody, so what do you think of these new D-3s?" asked a voice from behind him. Cody looked up and saw that Yolei was back, and was panting slightly. Fortunately for Davis, as a soccer athlete, he could run faster than Yolei, so he had escaped her wrath.

"D-3s?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I dubbed them that since they have three main functions, Digital, Detect, and Discover. And look," Yolei pressed one of the buttons on the side, and a cluster of multicolored dots appeared on the screen. "All of these lights represent one of us, so that we'll always know where everyone else is."

But Yolei frowned for a moment, and attached her D-3 Digivice to her laptop again. "Unfortunately, I don't know the range for the tracking feature, so if we got really far apart, we might not be able to find each other again."

Yolei went back to trying to solve more of the mysteries of the Digivice.

***

Micheal and Betamon were exploring the shoreline looking for something. Micheal gulped when he saw a giant outline in the sand.

"Uh, Betamon, what's that?" he asked, pointing at the giant imprint in the sand.

"Oh that's just where Seadramon used to sleep," Betamon said, instantly shrugging it off.

Micheal didn't like the name Seadramon that much, but as long as he wasn't there anymore, that was enough for him.

He saw the pretty French girl, Catherine, chatting with her new partner.

"You speak French too?" he heard her ask Floramon.

"But of course," Floramon answered in French.

Micheal went over to her. "Are you okay Catherine?" he asked in English.

Catherine looked up, surprised to see anyone else. "I'm fine, Micheal."

Micheal nodded, and waited for her to say something. Though no one else knew, he had had a crush on Catherine for awhile, but hadn't said anything since it looked like something was going on between her and TK. The only person who suspected was Ken, who he was staying with while in Odaiba. He could've afforded to have his own apartment, because of his dad's job, but his dad had preferred that he didn't live alone.

"Zhis is all very strange," and Catherine waved all around her. "Zhis is zhe first time zhat I have been away from zhe city." She sighed and sat down. "Paris waz always so civilized, but zhis is, oddly enough, also enjoyable."

Micheal sat down beside her and patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, Catherine, its okay. I'm sure that we'll find a city soon, and then we can stay indoors again."

Catherine smiled up at him. "Thank you, Micheal," she said.

"Oh, what a touching scene, too bad that I'm going to eat you all," said a mysterious voice.

Micheal and Catherine stiffened. "Uh, did you hear zhat, Micheal?" Catherine asked nervously.

"Yes, and I think that we should rejoin the group now," Micheal quickly got up and started pushing Catherine in front of him.

"Oh, it is much too late for that," said the mysterious voice again. "How disappointing. I thought that you would be worthy prey. But at least you'll make a small snack before I devour the rest of your group."

The voice still hadn't shown himself, and Micheal was glancing around, checking for hiding places.

"Catherine, when I say go, run, you got it?" Micheal whispered into her ear.

Catherine nodded, and tensed, waiting.

"Run!!"

Catherine sprinted as fast as she could back towards the trolley car, where the others were, when she noticed that Micheal wasn't folowing her.

The French girl stopped.

"Micheal, what are you doing?" she cried back.

Micheal was just standing there, waiting.

"You get back to the others and get help, I'll distract it!" Micheal shouted back.

"But Micheal-"

"Go!"

Catherine hesitated for a moment, and then started running again.

Micheal was still checking the landscape. There weren't any large rocks, so where was his attacker?

"How noble, sacrificing yourself for the girl," the voice continued. "But when somebody does something like that, it indicates something deeper. You like her, don't you?"

Micheal started. He had spotted a pair of red eyes in the sand about ten feet away.

"Hey, Betamon, you see those eyes over there?" Micheal whispered into his Digimon's ears. Micheal made sure that he wasn't looking in that particular area, but from the way Betamon's eyes flicked in that direction, he knew that Betamon understood.

"Okay, now's here the plan. When I shout now, you attack those eyes, and then we try to run back to the others, got it?"

"Got it!"

Micheal stood back up. He hoped that his stalker hadn't heard anything.

"I tire of this talk. I had hoped that you would at least have provided a decent chase, but still you so willing to get eaten, then I guess I should follow your wishes."

"If you want a fight, you've got it!" Micheal shouted defiantly. "Betamon, now!"

"Beta Slugger!" Betamon opened his mouth and fired a blast of water at the red eyes.

"Wha-" The attack connected and the creature roared as it rose out of the sand.

Micheal could see that it was a large white wolf, with blue strips, a long snout, and a blood-red eyes.

"You'll pay for that! Howling Blaster!" The wolf open his mouth and fired a blast of blue energy.

The fleeing Micheal and Betamon ducked, and the attack went over their heads, and flew off into the distance.

Micheal and Betamon looked up and saw the wolf running incredibly fast towards them. Before the duo could get up again, the wolf had leapt into the air, and was coming towards them, jaws open.

"Now I've got you!"

Micheal closed his eyes, and waited for the teeth to chomp down on him, when another female voice shouted "Rain of Pollen!"

The wolf reared back as the pollen got into his mouth, nose, and eyes. It started sneezing and howling in pain.

Micheal opened his eyes and saw Catherine and Floramon standing there.

"Catherine, I thought that I told you to go back to the others!" Micheal shouted half-angry as he got back up.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave you alone," she answered.

"You couldn't?" Micheal said, surprised, but he couldn't ask her more questions as he saw that the wolf was getting up again.

"Okay, forget the hunt, it is time to go straight for the kill. Howling Blaster!"

The wolf fired his attack again.

"Catherine, look out!" Micheal placed himself in front of Catherine, and took the full, cold brunt of the attack.

"Micheal!"

The attack sent both of them flying off the beach and into the ocean.

Catherine came up, gasping, and saw that Micheal was only half-conscious.

"Micheal, you've go to wake up, you've got to!"

The wolf was coming at them again. "Now to finish you off. Howling Blaster!"

Betamon jumped into the line of the attack. "No!!"

Micheal's dark green D-3 flared with power, as Betamon started glowing.

"Betamon digivolve to… Seadramon!"

The large sea serpent easily absorbed the attack as he landed in the water.

Micheal coughed up water, and then woke up to hear the words "Seadramon!" He looked up and saw the giant green sea serpent towering over him, and now it was slowly lowering towards them.

"Oh no, look out, its Seadramon, we've gotta get out of-"

"Relax, Micheal," said the sea dragon Digimon as its head was now level with them. "Its just me Betamon."

Micheal blinked. "Betamon? But, when you were talking about Seadramon earlier, I didn't know that you meant yourself."

"Don't be silly. I was talking about another Seadramon. Anyway, no time for explanations now, get onboard. Garurumon is not going to just take this lying down."

Micheal suddenly remembered the wolf and clambered onto Seadramon's head.

He reached down and offered a hand to Cahterine. "Come on, climb on."

Catherine looked cautiously at Seadramon. "Are you sure it is safe?"

"Don't worry, old Beta- I mean Seadramon, won't let us fall, right buddy?"

Seadramon tilted his head slightly which counted as a nod, and then Catherine slowly climbed with Micheal's help, with Floramon hanging onto Catherine's legs.

"Now, lets get going," Miecheal said once everyone was on Seadramon's head securely, "its payback time for that Garurumon. Go, Seadramon!"

***

"What the-" Davis exclaimed when he reached the other side of the island. "What's going on? Micheal, Catherine, where are you!?"

The rest of the group arrived right after Davis, just in time to see a giant green sea serpent rise out of the ocean.

"Incredible," breathed Ken. "Perhaps that large green monster is the source of all the legends of sea monsters in our world. It may even be a relative of the Loch Ness monster…" Ken trailed off as he pondered the possibilities.

The Digimon were all looking up at Ken strangely.

Ken shook his head. "Then again, maybe its just another Digimon."

"But don't worry," Veemon said, "he's one of ours. That's Seadramon, Betamon's champion form. He's one of the coolest Digimon around, with his Ice Blast and Ice Winder."

"But I hope that he can stand up to Garurumon," added Patamon. "That giant wolf is Garurumon, a Data Digimon. Most of the time, they're nice Digimon, but ever since this one appeared on File Island, he's been hunting other Digimon for dinner with his Howling Blaster."

The two Digimon flew towards each other, and collided head on- literally. Garurumon was knocked back, but the larger Seadramon managed to hold his ground, and used the oppurtunity to attack.   
  
"Ice Winder!" Seadramon opened his mouth and fired out several ice crystals. Garurumon howled in pain as the crystals pierced his skin and wounded him.   
  
The now raging wolf leapt towards Seadramons neck and his passengers, but Seadramon withdrew, swimming further out into the lake so that Garurumon couldnt reach them.   
  
"You think that Im scared of a little water?" growled Garurumon. "Well, I'm not!" And with that Garurumon leapt into the water, and went paddling towards the sea serpent.   
  
Seadramon again withdrew, and quickly got close to the island again. "Micheal, Catherine, Betamon, get off now! I dont want you getting hurt in the fight!"   
  
The three nodded and quickly jumped off and onto the land and headed towards the main group again.   
  
Now that Seadramon wasnt burdened down with his partner, he could really get into the fight.   
  
***   
  
"Hey, guys!" Micheal called as he and Catherine reached the group.   
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Kari.   
  
Catherine nodded. "Zest a little waterlogged."  
  
"You want Veemon to digivolve and help Seadramon?" asked Davis. Though he was concerned about their safety, he didnt mind the excite all that much- all getting the chance to see X-Veemon in action again.   
  
Micheal shook his head. "I think that Seadramon can handle it. Besides, both of them are in the water now, and I dont think that X-Veemon can swim all that well."   
  
"But I can fly," added Veemon.   
  
:We should hold X-Veemon in reserve, in case Seadramon loses," suggested TK.   
  
Davis glared at TK. "Dont order my Digimon partner around, TG."  
  
"That's TK," the blond boy grumbled. He knew that Davis couldn't get his name right if his life depended on it, so it was pretty futile to complain about it, but he was still used to it.   
  
"TKs right, Davis," Ken agreed. "So far, Veemon is the only other Digimon that can digivolve, so we should make sure that we dont lose 2 Digimon at once."   
  
Davis grunted. "Okay, okay, I get the point. But I sure hope Seadramon is okay."   
  
They all turned back to the battle.   
  
***   
  
Seadramon lunged at Garurumon, but Garurumon managed to get out of the way.   
  
They were at a stalemate. Seadramon had the advantage in the water, but Garurumon always went back on land as soon as Seadramon dived underwater for a sneak attack.   
  
Seadramon dived again, hoping to get the wolf while he was still in the water. But no such luck.   
  
Garurumon quickly swam back to the beach, and waited for Seadramon to surface again.   
  
Seadramon rose up, and the 2 Champions waited, staring at each other. It was a showdown.   
  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon attacked first.   
  
"Ice Blast!" Seadramon opened his mouth, and a huge ice crystal formed in there and he launched at Garurumon.   
  
The crystal collided with the cold fire, and though part of it melted under the attack, most of it sped on towards it target.   
  
It stabbed Garurumon deep in his side, and sent him flying off into the distance. Gradually, his howls faded away.   
  
Seadramon shrunk until he was once again Betamon.   
  


***

Garurumon slunk through the forest again, nursing his wounds.

"Just they wait, give me a few minutes, I'll go straight to my Mega form, and then they'll be sorry…"

"Sorry, but no can do buddy. We still need them."

"Huh?" The wolf looked up.

Above him in the trees was a brown Digimon, resembling a puppet, holding a large mallet. Though he looked almost innocent, there was a malicious expression on his face.

"What do you mean I can't have those Digidestined for dinner?" demanded Garurumon.

"We still need need them to serve their purpose, and then we can blow them to kingdom come."

"What purpose?" Garurumon was now growling softly.

"Geez, you've got to attend more staff meetings. Well, talk to your other little friends, then find out." The puppet gave a condescending smirk.

The wolf growled, and then in a flash of light was covered in blue metal, and lunged at the puppet. But the puppet swung his mallet, and the wolf Digimon fell to the ground again and shrunk to a smaller bipedal form.

The puppet smirk at the failed attack. "Uh huh, you shouldn't go attacking Mega Digimon stronger than yourself."

Gabumon ground his teeth. First getting beaten up by that new Champion, and now this.

"What do you we still need those kids for?" Gabumon demanded again.

The puppet smirk again. "Like I said, go find one of your friends. Tell the rest of your pack to also back off."

"Should I protect them to make sure that Devimon won't hurt them?" Gabumon said sarcastically.

"Nah, we want them to survive, and that means they've gotta digivolve, and for that they need danger. So let some of the wild and controlled Digimon threaten them."

"As you wish," growled Gabumon.

"Of course." The puppet smirked again, and then took his leave by swinging from branch to branch with his strings.

Gabumon slowly got up and trudged off, ready to strange his answers out of Gomamon's scrawny little neck.

***

"That was great, Betamon!"

"Do you think that I can do that someday?"

The group was gathered around the beaming Micheal and Betamon after their triumphant battle.

Catherine came over, and quickly leaned over and gave Micheal a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Moseiur (sp?) Micheal, for saving me," Cahterine said.

Micheal blushed at the attention. TK looked slightly miffed at that, but then shrugged.

Floramon, following her partner's example, leaned over and gave Betamon quick peck.

Betamon, also following his partner's example, blushed.

"Alright, now we've got 2 Digimon that can digivolve!" cheered Davis. "Now no one can stop us!"

"Uh, Davis," interjected Veemon, "there are lots and lots of Digimon that are already Champions, so we aren't all that powerful really."

Everybody laughed at Davis' mistake, but then he shrugged.

"Come on everybody, we should go to sleep, and then try to find a way home tomorrow," Ken suggested.

Everybody else agreed, so they all headed to the trolley car and eventually all fell asleep.


	5. Triple Trouble!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon.  I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the large gap between updates.  Next time you people review, could you please say something other than "about time"?  Please?  Like good story idea, or something.  Finding time to write is hard.

Anyway, I have exams and big projects coming up, so who knows when the next chapter will be.

Enough rambling, on to the story!

**Lost Destiny**

**By the Traveler**

This is Cody.  _And Yolei.  Last time, we nearly got caught in the crossfire between  2 Monochromons, so we all decided to head inland, and settled down in this trolley car for the night.  __I told everybody else about our new D-3s, and of course, __Davis__ was too dumb to understand the importance of my discovery.  Anyway, Michael had a little heart to heart chat with Catherine, but their talk was interrupted by Garurumon!  __Michael heroically tried to save Catherine.  Oh, he is so dreamy!  But then, Betamon digivolved to Seadramon!  After a gruesome fight, Seadramon sent Garurumon packing.  __I wonder what's next.  Don't I get to say anything?  __NO __DAVIS__!_

**"Triple Trouble!"******

The children were walking.  Then they decided to walk some more.  And then for a change of pace, they decided to walk some more.

After their last encounter with the deadly Garurumon, the group had all voted to leave the island the next day.

Davis, leading the way with Veemon behind him, squinted as they emerged out of the forest into a grassland.

"Finally, we're out of that forest," he grumbled as he waited for everyone else to emerge out of the forest.

"Well, I liked it," said Floramon as she and Catherine arrived.  "It was nice and shady."

"So, which direction do we go now?" asked Michael.

Davis looked around.  "Since I have a great sense of direction, I think that we should go…" Davis looked around, and then pointed in a random direction.

"Hey guys, I think I see some buildings over in that direction," shouted TK who was looking in a completely different direction.

"What?!  Where?!" everyone shouted.  They all ran towards TK, and saw something in the distance, leaving Davis to stand lamely there.

"It's okay, Davis," comforted Veemon.  "Anyone could've made that mistake."

"It is a village!" shouted Yolei.  "Come on, let's get going, Mr. 'I have a great sense of direction.'"

Davis sighed.  "She can never resist a chance to do that," he muttered.

Suddenly he saw a pink-gloved covered hand reach out and gently take his hand.

"Don't worry Davis, you couldn't have known that was there," Kari said.

Davis blushed at the fact Kari was holding his hand.  "Uh, thanks Kari."

"Come on, Davis," called Ken.  "That village might have people who can help us get home!"

Davis started.  "Coming," he answered.

He turned back to Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon.  "Come on, we don't want them to call me, Davis, the soccer super-star a slowpoke, right?" Davis said, striking a silly pose.

Kari giggled at Davis' acting.  He could always get her to laugh, even at the worst times.  That was one of the reasons she liked him.

The foursome took off after the main group.

***

"Odd, this village looked a lot bigger from far away," Yolei murmured as she looked at the "village."   

Or at least what she thought was a village.  All the huts barely reached up to Cody's waist, and they had tiny doors to match.  They hadn't run far when they had already found themselves at the village.  They had thought that the village appeared small from the forest because it was far away, but instead it was just tiny.

Cody cautiously stepped into the center of the village.  "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Oh, I know this place," Hawkmon spoke up.  He cupped his hands/wings to his beak.  "Hey, Yokomon, don't worry, its just me, Poromon."

Slowly, what looked like pink talking heads with plants on their heads emerged from the huts.

4

One of the strange Digimon bounced up to Hawkmon.  "Poromon, is that you?" it asked.

"Of course, its me," Hawkmon said, "I've just digivolved to my Rookie form, Hawkmon."

Yokomon looked Hawkmon up and down.  "So that's your Rookie form.  You were the first Poromon/Hawkmon we had ever had, so we had no idea what you would digivolve into.  But how did you do it so quickly?"

"Quickly!?" Hawkmon looked indignant.  "I'll have you know that it took me years to reach this form."

"But you were still younger than most of the village when you passed through," Yokomon reminded him.  "Only recently have only our leader, and others reached the Rookie level.  I'm just wondering how you got there so quickly."  
  


"Well, my partner, Yolei helped me, of course," Hawkmon said.

"Your partner?  Digimon don't have partner," Yokomon said surprised.

"I'm a special Digimon, so I warrant a special partner," Hawkmon said proudly.

"Uh, Hawkmon, you know these… people?" Yolei asked hesitantly as she stepped up next to Hawkmon.

All the Yokomon yelped and bounced back away from the tall human.

"Don't worry," Hawkmon said waving his wings around, "this is Yolei, she's a nice human, she won't hurt you."

"Human?" repeated the lead Yokomon.  "What's a human?  I've never heard of a human before."

"Hawkmon, you better start explaining," growled Yolei softly.  "I don't like not knowing what is going on."

"Well, you see," began Hawkmon.  "I wasn't born on File Island.  In fact, out of the eight of us, only Patamon was born on the island.  My first memory is waking up as a Poromon in another place, on a continent called Server.  I don't know how I got there, but I knew that I was waiting for someone to come, but I knew that I to go someplace to get there.  I started following this feeling I had that this was the right direction, and managed to get across Net Ocean, and here, until I reached that clearing.  But that journey took a long time, and by the time I reached the island by flying, I was exhausted.  These Yokomon found me and took care of me, until I could travel again."

All the rest of the Digimon nodded in agreement with Hawkmon's story.

They would've continued talking to the Yokomon, if a voice from the sky hadn't shouted "Spiral Twister!"

Yolei nearly fell when blast of green fire hit the ground in front of her.

Everyone looked up to see about 6 cute pink birds hovering in the air, and most of them were blasting fire at them.  They all started running away as the birds continued shooting at them.

"Why are they shooting at us?" asked Cody, "we've haven't done anything wrong."

"We won't let any of you monsters conquer our village!" shouted one as she dived at Cody, intending to finish it up at close range.

Cody stopped when he saw the attacking bird flying towards him.  He pulled his kendo stick off of his back, and stood his ground.  "Okay, enough running."

He waited till the bird was within reach, and then swung and connected with the bird.

The bird flew back for a bit, and then attacked again with its fire.  Cody jumped back, but accidentally dropped his kendo stick.  The bird, seeing another opportunity, dived again.

"No, Cody, look out," shouted Armadillomon.  "Diamond Shell!"  Armadillomon jumped inot the air, curled up into a ball, and collided with the bird in mid-air, knocking her aside.

Armadillomon landed, and stood protectively in front of Cody as the attacking pink bird got up again.

Meanwhile the other children were holding their own.  Veemon head butted one, nearly knocking it out, while Gatomon was easily taking on 2 at once.  Betamon and Floramon had teamed up and were attacking one together, while Patamon was dodging the birds in the air, and Wormmon had managed to tie up a couple with his Sticky Net.

"Wait, stop," shouted the lead Yokomon as she hopped to try to catch up to the small battle.

"Stay back," called back one of the flying birds.  "We'll handle this."

"But they're not mean, they haven't done anything.  And one of them is Poromon."

That caused her to pause.  "But I don't see Poromon anywhere."

"I'm right here," Hawkmon said, raising a wing.

The leader looked him over.  "Wow, you've grown.  I'm impressed."

Slowly, all the birds landed, and looked warily at the others.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" demanded the lead bird.

"Hawkmon, who are they?" whispered Yolei to her partner.

"They're Biyomon, the digivolved form of the Yokomon.  They may look cute, but they can still hurt you with their Spiral Twister.

The 6 Biyomon were waiting, so Hawkmon, as the only one who had been there previously, started the introductions again.

***

Far away, a burning Digimon was minding his own business, when all of a sudden, a black gear flew out of a crack in the wall of a nearby mountain, and lodged itself into his back.

He screamed out in pain, as he started running around as if his head was on fire… which it was.  

***

"We're sorry for attacking you," apologized the leader Biyomon.  "We had heard reports of evil Digimon attacking other villages, and so we've been a bit jumpy.  And you humans sure look weird."

Yolei fumed at the comment, but luckily Hawkmon and Cody managed to calm her down before she punched Biyomon's lights out.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you", Yolei said, and Hawkmon nodded along.  "We're just wondering if you've ever seen any other humans."

"Humans?"  Biyomon shook her head.  "Nope, you're the first we've ever met.  We've never traveled that much.  Once, a long time ago, one of our number left, saying she felt that she was waiting for someone, and we've never heard from her again.  But we've heard from traveling Digimon of a dark power in the center of the island, is gathering strength.  That's why we attacked you immediately."

As if on cue, a giant blue fireball landed on one of the nearby huts and the hut exploded.

The Yokomon scattered as more oddly blue fireballs landed nearby.  Oddly enough, some of the fires seem to freeze the huts into ice, while others just burned them down.

All of the children looked up, and saw a burning man launching the fireballs.

"Who's that?" Ken asked as he dodged one of the fireballs.  He expected to feel heat from the fire, but instead, the closer he got, the colder.

"The fire, it isn't hot!" he called to the others.

"But it can still burn," yelped Yolei as she watched one of the Yokomon huts burn down.

"Why would anyone want to do something this horrible?" Cody asked, disgusted at the destruction around him.

"That's Blue Meramon," explained one of the Biyomon.  "He lives over on that volcano over there.  He's an Ultimate ice Digimon, and his Cold Flame and Ice Phantom will freeze your heart."

"Quick, everyone to the shelter!" ordered the leader.

The Yokomon, looking like a river of pink, started flooding out of the village, towards the mountains.

"Where are we going?" asked Davis right before he was swept away by the crowd.

"There's this big cave over there," answered a Yokomon.  "We'll be safe there!"

Everybody else helped with leading the bouncing radishes towards the mountains, before Blue Meramon descended on the village.

Yolei and Cody were picking up the rear, checking that everyone was out.

"That's the last of them," Cody said to Yolei as they watched the end of the stream of Yokomon leaving.

Yolei sighed in relief, but screamed when Blue Meramon landed right in front of her.

"AHHHH!"

He smiled savagely and held up a blue fireball.  He threw it, and Yolei froze as she watched her doom coming towards her, when Hawkmon tackled her, and knocked her out of the way.  The attack hit an already frozen hut, and shattered it.

"Diamond Shell!"

Armadillomon slammed into Blue Meramon from the back, but he barely escaped being frozen as Blue Meramon unleashed a wave of ice power.

"We've got to get out of here," Cody said as he carried Armadillomon over to where Yolei was getting back up.

"No argument there," Yolei agreed.

Blue Meramon, in his insane rage, saw his only targets escaping, and roared, and charged them.

The two Rookies valiantly stood in front of their partners, ready to defend them to the death.  Blue Meramon threw more of his Cold Flame fireballs, and right before they hit-

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquillamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!"

Ankylomon took the brunt of the attack, but his armor protected him, while Aquillamon quickly snatched up both of the children, and flew away.

"Hawkmon?" asked Yolei as she and Cody tangled from the eagle Digimon's talons.

"Actually, its Aquillamon now, Yolei.  I'm a Champion bird Digimon, with my Grand Horn and Blast Rings attacks.  That yellow dinosaur down there is Ankylomon, Armadillomon's Champion form, and his Tail Hammer and Megaton Press should be able to hold off Blue Meramon's attacks for awhile."

Cody squirmed in Aquillamon's grip.  "But, we've got to go back for him!"

"Don't worry, after we get you 2 to safety, then I'll go back and him," soothed Aquillamon.

"Well then, go faster!" shouted Yolei.  "We don't want out lose him, right Cody?"

Cody only nodded back as he looked back at the battle.

***

"Excuse me, sorry, pardon me," Davis said as he struggled to get to the back of the cave without stepping on any of the Yokomon.

"Davis, do you want to kill one of the Yokomon?" asked TK as he and everybody else were waiting outside.

"I heard them say there was something inside here, something that resembled an egg, and I want to check it out," answered Davis.

"Can't you check it out later Davis?" asked Micheal.  "We've got to make sure Blue Meramon doesn't find us."

"No, I've got this feeling that it might help us somehow," said Davis.  "Hey, what's that?"

He was finally at the back of the cave, and saw something that looked like an egg, with a horn sticking out of it, with an odd symbol on it, and flames painted on the sides.

Veemon gasped.  "It's a Digimental!   It can make me Armor Digivolve!"

  
Davis picked it up.  "Armor Digivolve, huh?  Well, I'm sure that'll help against that walking fireball.  Uh, how do I use it?"

"Just hold it up and say Digi-Armor Energize!"

Davis nodded.  "Right.  Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor-digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

Veemon was now about Davis' height, with flame emblazoned armor covering his arm, and two clawed gauntlets on his arms.

"Time to roast some Meramon," he said confidently as he jumped over the Yokomon and out of the cave to join the battle.

***

Ankylomon was in trouble.  His hard shell could take the brunt of most of the Ultimate's attacks, but he was getting sluggish, and was losing energy.

Aquillamon at least could dodge most of the attacks from the air, but he also couldn't attack much.

That was when a red-hot giant fireball crashed into Blue Meramon, causing him to roar in pain as the opposite elements collided.

Ankylomon blinked.  "Veemon?"

Flamedramon landed on the ground again.  "Actually, its Flamdramon now.  And this battle should now be a piece of cake, , since, when its fire vs. ice, fire always wins."

Ankylomon smiled.  Now they were rocking.

***

"Yeah!" Davis cheered when he saw Flamedramon ram into Blue Meramon.  "Now its 3 against 1!  There's no way we can't win!"

"I'm not so sure," said Biyomon.

Everybody looked at her.

"Blue Meramon is still a level above all of them, though I'm not quite sure what level a Flamedramon is," she explained.  "He used to be our protector, and even defended us against this swarm of Vilemon a while ago."  She shook her head.  "I don't know what caused him to go berserk like this."

Ken frowned.  "So its possible he may be influenced by something?"

Biyomon shrugged.  "Who knows?"

Ken turned to Yolei.  "Yolei, do  you think our Digivices can look for some sort of weak point on that guy, something controlling him, _anything?"_

Yolei started fiddling around with her laptop, and the connect D-3.  "Let me see,"

A diagram of Blue Meramon appeared on the screen, and she started scanning with her D-3.

"Huh, what's that?" Yolei noticed there was something sticking out of Blue Meramon's back.  It seemed to be a sort of gear, or something.  It was somewhat hard to see, with all the blue flames surrounding it, but it definitely stood out as the only bit of black on Blue Meramon.

"Hey guys!" she shouted to the Digimon.  "Aim for the back!"

The three attacking Digimon nodded, and renewed their attack.

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon rolled into a ball, and nearly squashed Blue Meramon, but the fire Digimon tossed the dinosaur Digimon away, but he left himself open for an assault from Aquillamon.  Aquillamon shot his Blast Rings, and knocked Blue Meramon forward.

Flamedramon's gauntlets burst into flame, and he leapt forward.  He kneed Blue Meramon in the stomach, and then shouted "Flame Fist!" as he punched Blue Meramon with both fists.

The larger Digimon went flying, but Flamedramon kept up with him, and for a final blow-

"Fire Rocket!"  He stuck his fist into the center of Blue Meramon's body, and started firing multiple fireballs.  Flamedramon kept the assault up, until several fireballs burst through Blue Meramon's body, and came out in his back.  At the same time, a burned black gear came out, and disintergrated.

Flamedramon pulled back, but stayed on guard as Blue Meramon fell to the ground.

After a few moments, the Ultimate groaned, and sat up.  "What's going on?  How'd I get down here?  And why do I have a colossal headache?"

The other Digimon stood down after it seemed that Blue Meramon had come to his sense.

Both Aquillamon and Ankylomon glowed, and shrunk to their lower forms, but for Flamedramon, his armor glowed, and then flew away towards Davis.

Davis blinked as it turned into a beam of energy and went into his pocket.  He reached inside and pulled out his D-Terminal, as Yolei had also come up with a name for them, and flipped the cover open.

On the screen was the Digimental.  Davis smiled.  "Well, that's convenient, I guess it would be kinda hard to carry around something that bulky all the time."

***

From up above, a pink Biyomon was watching the rest of the tribe come out of the cave and cautiously examining Blue Meramon.  You might think that it was just another stray Biyomon except for the fact that she was holding a small communicator in her wing.

"I didn't really expect them to be able to beat him since he was so powerful, but I didn't know that they had a Digimental hidden in that cave.  If it weren't for that third Armor fire Digimon, I bet they would've turned tail and ran away."

"Yeah," answered a voice over the communicator, "but I thought that Andromon would be the first high level Digimon they would fight.  Now, if you must excuse, Gabumon is yelling at me to fork over those Digidollars.  See you when you get back."

"Acknowledged," said Biyomon.  In a flash of orange light, she disappeared, and was replaced by a large orange bird that flew out of sight towards the center of the island.

***

"I'm really sorry, but I have absolutely no idea why I attacked you.  For that matter, I don't even remember attacking any of you," said a confused Blue Meramon after they had asked him why he had attacked them.

"I still don't trust him," Davis said dubiously as he kept his distance.

"Come on Davis, have a little more faith in people, er Digimon," Kari said as she walked closer to Blue Meramon to examine.

Davis instantly rushed over to Kari.  "Whatever you say Kari."

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Ken.

Blue Meramon rubbed his head.  "Let's see, I was taking a nice warm lava bath over there in that mountain, then I thought I saw this little pink bird holding a black gear somewhere, then the next thing I know, I'm here."

"Pink bird?" Yolei asked.  "Was it a Biyomon?"

Blue Meramon thought for a moment.  "Yeah, it could've been a Biyomon.  I thought it strange, so I got up to take a closer look, and then here I am."

"Iz it possible that it was one of the village's Biyomons?" Catherine asked, looking over at the group of evolved Digimon.

The leader shook her head.  "We were all out in the forest, and were with each other all the time, so it couldn't have been one of us."

"So does that mean there is a Digimon deliberately causing trouble somewhere nearby?" asked Cody.  "How could anybody do something this mean to somebody else?"

"Well, its over, at least for now," TK said.

"Don't worry, with X-Veemon on our side, no one can hurt us!" Davis said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!!!" shouted Veemon, copying his partner.

"Will you pipe down before some other really large monster hears you?!" Yolei shouted as she got Davis into a headlock.

TK thought about everything that had happened to them over the last few days.  First Kuwagamon, then Shellmon, those Monochromons, Seadramon, and then the erratic behavior of Blue Meramon.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that someone is watching us?" TK asked.

"What do you mean, TK?" asked Cody.

"It feels like we're being tested somehow," TK said.  "I mean, we keep getting into these situations, and then we somehow get out of them, and our Digimon get stronger at the same time."

"Yeah," agreed Cody.  "And half the time the Digimon are really friendly, like Gomamon, the other half are monsters, like Garururmon, or Kuwagamon."

TK nodded.  "Yeah, that's it.  And everything is always wrapped up all nicely, just in time.  I don't like it.  It just seems too perfect.  And besides, I'm more worried about that black gear that caused Blue Meramon  to go berserk.  Imagine if it happened to one of our Digimon."

All of the children shivered at the thought.  

After a moment of silence, Davis perked up again.  "Ahh, don't be so gloomy TG.  You should enjoy life.  And I'm sure we'll get home eventually."

TK growled.  "Doesn't anything get through that thick skull of yours!  We're stuck on this island, with no real way to get home, and almost no hope of getting home again, and you're telling me to enjoy the scenery!"

The two boys were glaring at each other, and it looked like it would come to blows, until Kari came between the two of them.

"Come on, boys, don't fight.  Besides, we don't want to damage the Yokomon village anymore, right?"

Kari glared at both boys, and they both nodded guiltily.

Davis sighed.  "You might have a point TQ, but there is nothing we can do about it right now.  We can only do the best we can."

TK nodded acknowledgement.  "And I guess we shouldn't fight in front of the Yokomon."

All the other children let out their breaths in relief at the end of the tension.

The lead Biyomon cleared her throat.  "Well, excuse me, but thank you once again for saving our village.  I don't know what we would've been able to do against a powerful Ultimate like Blue Meramon.  We don't have much we can give you, but hopefully, this will make up for it somewhat."

On cue, several Yokomon came forward with several baskets of bird seed.

All the children looked awkward at the gift, but Hawkmon's eyes lit up.  "Thank you, thank you very much!"

He immediately grabbed a bowl and started gulping down bird seed.

All the children stared, and after a quick quiet conversation, they agreed that they would accept the gift, even if most of them didn't eat bird seed.

Everybody agreed that it was best to leave the village before they attracted the attention of anymore Digimon.

The children wearily set off for parts unknown as they continued their quest to get home- somehow.

To be continued.

I am so sorry for the long delay!  I appreciate reviews for anything about the story.  I'm working to correct some minor errors in previous chapters.  I'll get the chapter out sometime this year… I hope.  Heh.

Also, please review!   But don't just say "it took long enough!"  I know its been awhile.


	6. Stingmon's Spiking Strike!

Disclaimer: Another chapter. Thank you for your reviews, I'll try to keep it coming faster, especially since its summer. Also, I hope the reviewers of my Tamer stories will also review this please.  
  
Stingmon's Spiking Strike!  
  
"Can we stop yet?" pleaded Yolei as the group continued to march through the desert.  
  
The Yokomon had said that there was a factory in this direction, and though they didn't have a clue what it did, it was still the first sign they had heard of advanced technology, so they decided to head there next.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm sure we'll get to that factory sometime soon," Davis said encouragingly. Davis' boundless enthusiasm always managed to keep him cheerful, even at times like these.  
  
Ken looked around at the group. Most of them were panting, aside from himself, TK, Davis, and Cody. Ken knew TK played basketball, and Cody kendo. But everybody else was already heaving from the heat.  
  
"Maybe we should take a break, Davis," Ken said.  
  
Davis scowled for a moment, wondering what was wrong with trekking through a really hot desert, in a strange place, with a bunch of power lines surrounding them.  
  
Davis ran that thought through his head again, and then decided that maybe it would be a good idea to rest for a moment.  
  
"Okay, rest stop!" he shouted, and most of the group happily sat down.  
  
Yolei took out her laptop again, but frowned when only static appeared on the screen. "Ah man, my laptop is down again."  
  
Davis, hearing that, immediately rushed over. "Here, let me help. All you've got to do is give it a couple of subtle adjustments," Davis said confidently as he whacked the laptop repeatedly.  
  
Yolei screamed in terror and yanked the precious machine back, and then growled menacingly at Davis. "Do that again, and you'll wish that you had never gone to summer camp!"  
  
"Don't all of us wish that," moaned Michael.  
  
"But then we wouldn't have met and become friends," said Betamon, who was sweating slightly in the hot climate. Michael smiled down at his partner. "Well, I guess that is one good thing about going to summer camp."  
  
Catherine sat down next to Michael. "You know, Michael, why did you come to summer camp anyway?" she asked in English.  
  
Michael was slightly surprised at the way she phrased the question but decided that there wasn't anything to do.  
  
"Well, I wanted to take a vacation from my father, and he was shooti- busy with another project of his, so I was alone at the house back in New York. We don't talk much anymore, except for when he has some free time between projects."  
  
"What are zese projects?" Catherine asked, curious.  
  
Michael stiffened for a moment. "Uh, he just likes to travel, that's all. And since we're on the subject, why did a nice French girl like you go to Japan, and then go to a summer camp there?"  
  
Now it was Catherine's turn to look embarrassed. "Well, I've never really had many friends," she said slowly at first. "I've been home schooled for most of my life, and only recently went into a private school. But I've never really made many friends, cause they didn't like me for my status."  
  
"Status?" asked Michael.  
  
"My family isn't very popular," Catherine said, and her tone said drop it so Michael didn't ask. "So, when I heard of a chance to travel to Japan, to get away from it all, I jumped at it."  
  
Michael was about to ask more questions, when Davis jumped in front of them. "Hey guys, how its going?"  
  
Both foreign children started, and instinctively jumped away from each other a bit. "Uh, hope I didn't interrupt anything," said Davis, sweatdropping a bit at the glares he was receiving.  
  
Davis looked up and saw an even bigger threat. "Uh oh, gotta run," he said and then dashed off, seeming to have limitless energy.  
  
A few seconds later Yolei arrived, panting. "Which. way. did. Davis. go?" she growled out while still trying to catch her breath.  
  
Both pointed to the tree Davis was hiding behind.  
  
Davis yelped and continued running when he realized his secret hiding place was no long so secret.  
  
Yolei growled again. "How much energy does that boy have? No matter, I'll catch him eventually, and then I'll beat him up, just like he beat up my poor laptop."  
  
Yolei then ran off again after the still energetic goggle-boy.  
  
"Do you zhink zat Yolei will actually catch Davis?" asked Catherine.  
  
Michael shook his head. "I doubt it. Davis never seems to run out of energy.  
  
***  
  
While Yolei was still pursuing Davis, intending to decapitate him for harming her computer, Ken was actually evaluating the computer instead of working on vengeance.  
  
Ken was slightly surprised when the computer actually booted up.  
  
"Hey Yolei," he called to the purple-haired girl. She stopped, half because Ken called her, and half because the last hundred laps around their campsite had exhausted her, while Davis still looked like he could do another hundred. Obviously, he had been doing those extra laps in PE.  
  
Yolei hobbled over, with Cody helping her, as she approached Ken and her computer. Ken gently handed it over, and Yolei opened the screen.  
  
She brightened up when her screen saver, various pictures of Ken from the newspapers showed up.  
  
"Yolei, is your computer okay?" asked Ken as he crossed behind her to look at the screensaver. Yolei yelped, and quickly clicked her mouse, to make the screensaver disappear.  
  
"Uh yeah, its fine," she said. "You're a genius, Ken! You got it to boot up in no time!"  
  
Ken shook his head. "But I didn't do anything." Wonder if Davis whacking it helped somehow? Nah.  
  
"Stupid Davis," Yolei muttered as she checked that all her programs were still intact. "He hangs around Tai Kamiya way too much, I heard from Izzy that Tai does the same thing to his computer all the time."  
  
Ken sweatdropped at Yolei's mumbling, but figured that it was just typical for the relationship between the two.  
  
Yolei groaned when she checked the power supply. "Man, if I don't find a plug sometime soon, my laptop is going to go poof."  
  
"Hey, is that a factory?" TK asked as he gazed out into the desert.  
  
Everybody jumped up when he said that, and squinted to see through the desert hot air, and saw that indeed there was a large metal building.  
  
"Hey, maybe they'll have a working phone!" Davis shouted. "Come on, lets go!"  
  
With that, he again dashed off.  
  
Everybody again sweatdropped as it seemed Yolei's chase hadn't sapped any energy from the goggle boy, and they all wearily followed him.  
  
***  
  
"This place is huge," Cody said as he gazed up at the distant ceiling.  
  
They had managed to find a way into the factory, and had found it going at full pace, making tons of things, though none of them had a clue what for.  
  
"This is great!" Yolei said. "I'm sure I can recharge my laptop here! They might even have a self-charging battery around here."  
  
"Wonder if anybody is here?" TK asked as he cautiously walked around. "After our last couple of encounters, I'm almost expecting something to happen."  
  
"Maybe we should split up, so we can cover more ground," Michael said.  
  
"Alright then," Davis said. "Me, Kari, Ken, and Micheal can go this way, and everybody else can go that way, okay?"  
  
Nobody could find anything wrong with Davis' plan, so they all started walking again.  
  
***  
  
"Found it!" Yolei cried happily as she found a plug, and plugged in her laptop. The laptop beeped to show that it was restoring power once again.  
  
"Hey Yolei," Cody called from another room, "can you tell me what any of this means?"  
  
Yolei rushed in, and gasped as she saw a giant circular room, every inch of it covered with strange symbols.  
  
"Maybe my computer's translator can figure something out," Yolei said as she left to drag her laptop there.  
  
***  
  
"This is definitely strange," TK said as he and Catherine inspected the assembly lines.  
  
"What iz even more strange," Catherine added, walking with him, "iz zat it makes the zhings, and then takes zhem apart again."  
  
Catherine was correct, as the metal arms attached devices to a base, and then a few feet away, different arms detached the devices.  
  
"TK," she said as they continued walking through the factory, "why are you always so cold?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked her.  
  
"Well, most of the time, like when you're around me, or Yolei, you're always seem so, happy," she said. "But when you're around Davis, or when you get mad, its almost like you're a different person."  
  
"Catherine, I'm not always like that," TK protested.  
  
"Its just that you sometimes seem a little too much like your brother, Matt," Catherine said, shivering for a moment. "I've met him once or twice, but he's always frightened me with that cold glare of his."  
  
"I know what you mean," TK agreed, "but he is a good brother and friend, even if we only see each other every now and then. But he does tend to be a bit of loner."  
  
"Yeah, but you almost act exactly like he does towards Tai Kamiya, towards Davis."  
  
"Catherine, I'm sorry if I scare you at times," TK said as he took her by the shoulders and stared at her. "But its just the way I am. I've always looked up to Matt, and my dad, and with my mom away so much of the time, they were my main role models.  
  
"I know that," Catherine sighed, "its why I fell for you, you were always so cold, but I knew that you were a good person underneath, and that I just had to find it."  
  
"Even though you're just about the only person who is ever able to make me feel like that," TK agreed.  
  
"But please, we're stranded here for who knows how long," she continued, "please try to behave civilly towards everyone, even Davis. I know that he tends to get on your nerves sometimes, and is a jerk at times, but he is still mostly nice."  
  
"True, it just takes a kind word from Kari, and he's Mr. Wonderful," TK mumbled, thinking of Kari. Catherine was right, he did tend to be cold at times, but that was because he had always listened to Matt. But he had always regretted his behavior towards one person because of his brother.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder how old this place is," Cody wondered aloud as he reached for the wall. His hand brushed some of the characters.  
  
Even though it was only a light touch, it was still enough to erase part of one glyph, and with that one change, the plant suddenly shut down.  
  
"What happened?!" Yolei asked as she rushed back inside with her computer.  
  
"I don't know," Cody said, slightly panicked, "all I did was wipe some of the writing off, and then, I don't know, it turned everything off!"  
  
Yolei thought for a moment, and then brightened as she pulled out a marker.  
  
"Do you think you can rewrite exactly what you erased?" she asked.  
  
Cody nodded, and Yolei handed him the marker, and he walked over to the wall, and carefully wrote what he remembered as the original design.  
  
Instantly, the plant started again, working in the same haphazard manner as before.  
  
Cody wiped his forehead in relief. "Glad that's over with," he said.  
  
Yolei, meanwhile, was taking pictures of the characters with a digital camera she had borrowed from Kari. "I think that this is some form of binary, a data language. But what is amazing is that you changed the data here, and it affected this whole place!"  
  
"What does that mean, exactly?" Cody asked.  
  
"It means that this entire world could be like a giant computer!" she said excitedly. "When you changed the programming on the wall, you changed our surroundings! Izzy told of his theories once on a Digital World, but I thought they were ridiculous until now! Maybe these binary codes will tell us of a way to get home!"  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?!" Cody shouted uncharacteristically. "Start translating so we can get home!"  
  
Yolei stared at him for a moment, and then started imputing the photos she had taken with Kari's camera.  
  
Don't worry, Mom, Cody thought, I won't leave you like Dad did.  
  
***  
  
"I still can't believe that you can actually digivolve into two different Digimon," Davis said to Veemon, as they walked through another area of the factory.  
  
"Well, most of the time Digimon just digivolve to one thing, like when I digivolve to X-Veemon," Veemon explained, "but when you use the Digimental of Courage, you help me to armor digivolve to Flamedramon instead."  
  
"So with a different armor, you could digivolve into something else?" Davis asked, his eyes shining.  
  
"Yep," Veemon agreed, his eyes just as shiny.  
  
Before they could get lost in their daydreams of an "Ultra-cool-mon" armor Digimental lying around, Kari and Gatomon tapped both of them on their shoulders.  
  
"Come on guys," she reminded them, "remember why we're here."  
  
"Uh, to look for ice cream," Davis answered lamely.  
  
Kari couldn't help but chuckle, but then whacked Davis in the head lightly. "No, to find a way home."  
  
"Oh yeah," Davis said.  
  
"Boys," Kari grumbled to herself.  
  
"Yep," Gatomon agreed.  
  
"How'd you hear that?" Kari asked looking at her partner.  
  
"Good ears," Gatomon said, tapping her ears. "Believe me, I know the feeling. When I was traveling around, I had to avoid all the male Digimon looking for a girlfriend. Demiveemon just happened to be the nicest one I met, so I traveled around with him as an excuse to not date any of the others."  
  
"How'd he take it?" Kari asked, looking at the exuberant dragon Digimon, who was currently dashing ahead with his equally exuberant human partner.  
  
"Well, actually, I sorta gave him the idea," Gatomon said. "You see, I was born. elsewhere, and I didn't have a very good childhood. After several. complications, I traveled around, having a feeling that I was looking for someone."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew you would come, eventually. I also knew I had to get to somewhere to meet you. When I asked most of the other Digimon I met, most laughed outright, except for one. but still, none of them knew how to help me. But then I met this cute little blue thing."  
  
***  
  
"Hello, have any of you ever had a feeling that you had to go somewhere, that you were waiting for someone?" she asked yet another group of Digimon.  
  
"Well, my waiting is finally over," one of the Gotsumons had replied, and smiled alluringly at her.  
  
"No, seriously, as if you feel as if you have a destiny somewhere," Gatomon insisted, ignoring the last comment.  
  
"Destiny?" they all asked, and then roared with laugher. "Sister, the only destiny around here is trying to stay alive," another Gotsumon answered. "Is something wrong in that cute little head of yours, puss in gloves?"  
  
Gatomon growled, and then raised one gloved paw. "Never. ever. call. me. that!" she ground out.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, puss in gloves?" another asked as they started laughing again.  
  
"This. Lightning Claw!"  
  
A few minutes later, Gatomon walked away, muttering to herself, as she left behind a pile of unconscious Gotsumons.  
  
"That'll show them not to laugh at me," she said. "Especially when they think I'm at the same level as them."  
  
"Excuse me," a tiny voice squeaked from beside her.  
  
Gatomon was broken out of her fit of rage as she realized that someone was talking to her.  
  
She turned to her right, and saw a tiny Digimon, probably an In-Training at most. Unlike most, he wasn't just a bouncing, talking ball of fluff, but he had actually had a torso, arms, and legs.  
  
Gatomon blinked. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm a Demiveemon," the blue thing said.  
  
"Never heard of those before," Gatomon said.  
  
"I know," he said sadly. "I get that a lot. I don't think I've ever seen anybody that remote looks like me."  
  
Even though most Digimon at his level oozed cuteness, Gatomon's heart still went out to this lost little creature.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he said, perking up again, "its just that you seemed nicer to than most-"  
  
Gatomon held up her paw again, and extended her claws. "Make another comment like that, and you'll wish you had never been born."  
  
Demiveemon blinked. "What'd I say?"  
  
Gatomon stared at the innocent little thing and realized that she had taken his words in completely the wrong way.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm still a little pissed over that last incident."  
  
"It's okay," Demiveemon said, shrugging away the sudden aggression. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you've ever heard of a Davis?"  
  
"A what?" Gatomon asked. "I've never heard of a Davismon either."  
  
"No, not Davismon, a Davis," Demiveemon corrected. "I don't think he's a Digimon at least."  
  
"What, you're looking for a human?" Gatomon scoffed. "I don't think anyone even believes that they exist."  
  
"Well, when I woke up, this man told me that the one I was waiting for was Davis, and-"  
  
"Alright, enough of the jokes," Gatomon said, holding her claws threateningly. "If there is one thing I hate more than Digimon looking for someone to pick up, it's a Digimon that is patronizing someone, specifically me, and that is making fun of me."  
  
But the innocent Demiveemon still didn't get the threat. "Really! I'm still waiting for someone, but then the man left, muttering about feeding salt crackers to fishes, and I started walking in this direction."  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure you know exactly where to go where to wait for your 'someone'?" Gatomon asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yep," he answered. "I know I have to go that way," and he pointed towards the nearby ocean.  
  
Gatomon stared, her jaw falling open. Recovering, she snapped "Hey! How'd you guess I wanted to go that direction? I never told anybody exactly which way exactly I wanted to go!"  
  
Demiveemon didn't notice Gatomon's shock. "Wow! You're heading that way too? Then we can go together!"  
  
"Hold on, shorty," she said. "I don't know how I'll cross the ocean, but I don't need a little In-Training slowing me down."  
  
"I promise I won't hold you back!" he promised earnestly. "Just wait till I digivolve! Someday. Maybe after I find Davis."  
  
Gatomon stared at him dubiously for a moment, and then brought her tail, and the attached ring around.  
  
She wasn't a holy Digimon (at least she didn't think she was), but her Tail Ring had been known to have. strange properties. When she concentrated, and she stared at a Digimon's reflection in it at the same time, sometimes she could see their upper forms.  
  
When she had tried it on herself once, she was startled to sometimes see an angel, sometimes a pink dragon, and sometimes a warrior angelic woman.  
  
She brought the Ring up to the light, and she could see Demiveemon's wide eyes reflected in it.  
  
Her eyes glowed, just like when she used her Hypnosis attack, and then for a moment she just froze.  
  
After she a moment, she jumped up, nearly scared, when she had seen a golden armored warrior, a hovering black dragon, a humanoid version of that dragon, and then a shining, well, paladin was the only word that could describe that final form.  
  
She knew that it would take years before he could come anywhere near those Digimon she had seen, but she knew that it was always good to help Digimon with lots of potential. It meant later on, she could call in favors.  
  
"Alright fine," she agreed, "you can come with me," and at this, Demiveemon cheered.  
  
Another idea suddenly struck Gatomon. "Oh yeah, if any Digimon asks if I want to be their girlfriend, then I'll say you're my future boyfriend, and I want you to agree, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Demiveemon instantly agreed, still too happy to really care what Gatomon dictated. He just knew that he was one step closer to Davis.  
  
"I hope I don't regret this," Gatomon muttered to herself, watching Demiveemon doing somersaults at having a new traveling partner.  
  
***  
  
"Did you regret it?" Kari asked the cat Digimon as they continued walking.  
  
Gatomon snapped out of her memories. "Well, most of the time not. Its just that Demiveemon actually started to like me that way, but it provides good entertainment, and he knows that I probably won't start looking for anyone, so he thinks he still has a chance."  
  
"Does he?" Kari questioned softly so that no one else heard.  
  
Gatomon shrugged uncomfortably. "Maybe. I'm still deciding. It depends on if he grows up sometime."  
  
She frowned. "And I'm still not sure what he'll digivolve into. I know that I could've seen his possible Mega forms, but four of them?! Well, maybe two, cause three of them resembled each other. But still, he'll be extremely powerful.  
  
"But he has been a good friend, and if it weren't for him, I don't think I would've been able to cross the Net Ocean," she continued, "and sometimes, I think he might be something to me, but. someday."  
  
Kari looked at her friend. "Mind telling me how that story?"  
  
"Someday," Gatomon said, smiling mysteriously at her.  
  
They both shared a laugh at that, and Gatomon realized how few times she had laughed before meeting Kari. The only one who had managed to keep her marginally happy was.  
  
"Hey, we found something!" Ken shouted from where he and Davis had been exploring.  
  
Gatomon lost her train of thought at the sudden interruption, but she reminded herself to get back to it sometime soon.  
  
Digimon and partner ran forward.  
  
***  
  
"What is it?" Davis asked, walking around, and knocking on it at random points.  
  
"Its seems to be some sort of robot, or android," Ken theorized, as he also examined the Digimon they had found. "But he seems to be completely inert now."  
  
"Well, maybe its better if we don't wake him up," Michael said slightly nervously. "Usually in the movies, these things turn out to be killer robots or something like that."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be nice, just like most of the other Digimon we've met," Kari said.  
  
"But the question remains, should we wake him up somehow, and how do we do it?" Ken asked.  
  
Davis and Veemon both raised their fists at the same time, but Kari and Gatomon quickly said "No!" loudly, and Davis and Veemon lowered their fists, disappointed.  
  
The question became moot a moment later when they heard a distant voice shout "Super Shocker!" and a small bit of electricity flew out from somewhere, and struck the robot, though it didn't seem to harm it.  
  
But it sure did seem to wake him up as it opened its eyes, which were definitely glowing red.  
  
"Uh oh," Ken said. "The last time we saw red glowing eyes, a Black Gear was controlling the Digimon."  
  
"But this guy is all gears and screws!" Davis said as he slowly backed away, and also positioned himself in front of Kari.  
  
"Then we have a really big problem," Michael said. "I don't think there's enough room for Seadramon, or X-Veemon in here."  
  
"Andromon online," the android said aloud. "Intruders detected. Intruders must be terminated."  
  
"You guys go, I'll hold him off," Davis said as he stepped towards the dangerous robot with Veemon.  
  
"Yeah, we can handle this big tin can!" Veemon said.  
  
"But Veemon, he's a Ultimate!" Gatomon shouted.  
  
Veemon paled. "Uh oh."  
  
"We'll figure something out," Davis said grimly. "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
Veemon leapt into the air, as the Digimental of Courage flew out of Davis' D-Terminal, and flew towards Veemon.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to. Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Go!" He shouted to the others. "We'll hold him back!"  
  
"But you can't do it alone!" Ken protested.  
  
"Go!" Davis and Flamedramon shouted again, as Andromon said in a monotone "Target locked. Gatling attack!"  
  
His chest plate opened, and two missiles flew out.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon retaliated as he shot fireballs from his gauntlets.  
  
The fireballs and missiles collided, creating a giant explosion that rocked the entire factory.  
  
***  
  
"Yolei, did you hear that?" Cody asked as their group walked through the factory.  
  
"Not now, Cody," Yolei said as she stared at her laptop. "That wall back there said that there were 2 Digimentals hidden in here, and it gave directions. I figure that if its just like with Davis' Digimental, then it should belong to one of us."  
  
After a few more moments, they arrived at a room, where there was a pedestal with two Digimentals resting on it.  
  
One was silver, with a red mark, and two wings sprouting from the side. The other was yellow, with a purple circular symbol on it. Under each was more binary characters.  
  
Yolei held up her laptop, and the translation for both popped up. "The silver one is the Digimental of Love, and the yellow one is the Digimental of Knowledge."  
  
Hawkmon and Armadillomon cheered. "Yes, Ms. Yolei, I was once told that I was compatible with the Digimental of Love, and my associate here can use the Digimental of Knowledge. But to activate them, you must think of that particular trait."  
  
"Me?!" Yolei asked incredulously. "Love, but-"  
  
A familiar voice screamed in another part of the factory, followed by more explosions.  
  
"Ken!" Yolei shouted as she heard him shout. "I've got to help him! But how-"  
  
She was interrupted as the Digimental of Love rose up off the pedestal and floated to her. Yolei smiled. "Yes! That was easy. Ready Hawkmon? Digi- Armor Energize!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to. Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
"Cool," Yolei said as she saw the four legged Halsemon. "You're much smaller than Aquillamon, so you should be able to maneuver easily in here."  
  
"I'm ready, Cody," Armadillomon said, confident that his partner would be able to summon his Digimental quickly.  
  
Cody nodded, and tried to think of himself and knowledge. He knew that he sometimes judged people too quickly, but he had promised himself that he would know all the facts before jumping to conclusions. He remembered another friend that had suffered because of that.  
  
Cody broke out of his trance when the yellow egg like shape landed in his arms.  
  
"Ready to join the party, Armadillomon? Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor-digivolve to. Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
Armadillomon was now an insect-like creature, with drills for a nose, and his hands also.  
  
"Halsemon, you take the high road, and I'll take the low road," he said as he turned to one wall, and started drilling right through the wall, in the most direct path to the battle.  
  
Yolei and Cody smiled at each other over their personal victories, while TK and Catherine wait quietly for them. Neither had Digimon that could digivolve yet, but they were willing and able to help.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
Flamedramon was valiantly trying to delay Andromon, but the Ultimate Digimon was proving to just be too much for one Armor Digimon to handle.  
  
"We've got to get out of the factory!" Michael shouted as they raced through the rooms.  
  
"I know, but do you see any exit signs around here?!" Davis shouted back as they raced through another room. "Seadramon is too large to really fight well in here, and I don't think Veemon has enough time to shift forms!"  
  
"Wait, I've got an idea!" Ken shouted as he saw an unmanned crane in the room they had just entered. He jumped into the driver's seat, and started it up.  
  
"Good thing I took those extra engineering courses," Ken said as he swung the crane towards the entrance where they had come through.  
  
A moment later, Flamedramon was sent hurtling through the door and crashed into a wall.  
  
"Flamedramon!" Davis shouted as he ran to help his Digimon.  
  
Flamedramon grunted as he slowly got up, with Davis' help. "This guy is like a walking mountain," he said. "But I can hold him. I think."  
  
"Let me help!" Ken shouted as he worked the levers on the crane, just as Andromon entered the room.  
  
"Target locked," the robot and his missile plate opened once again.  
  
"On no you don't!" Ken said as he moved the crane so that the hook hooked onto Andromon's back and hoisted the Digimon up.  
  
"Got him!" he said as the others cheered.  
  
Their happiness was short-lived however as Andromon's hand started spinning, and he shouted "Lightning Blade!" and he threw a curved blade of electricity at the crane.  
  
The spinning blade cut through the cable holding him, and he dropped back to the scaffolding.  
  
Davis yelped. "Scramble!"  
  
The chase continued as the children and Digimon frantically made their way towards the roof of the building, but once they reached the open air, they realized that they had no way off.  
  
"Where did Andromon go?" Kari asked as they panted from the long run.  
  
Davis, who of course still had energy, was looking around warily. "I think we lost him, but I still got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Betamon, do you think you can digivolve?" Michael asked.  
  
"Sure, as soon as I catch my breath," the water Digimon said, panting.  
  
They heard a noise from the stairwell and whirled around, but saw it wasn't Andromon, but was instead TK and Catherine.  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" TK shouted as they made their out.  
  
"We've got this killer robot chasing us!" Davis shouted. "And he's an Ultimate! Anyway, he's too much for Flamedramon alone, we need more Digimon!"  
  
"Where are Yolei and Cody?" Kari asked, looking around for the last members of their group.  
  
"Zhey found zheir Digimentals, and are on zheir new Digimon and on the way up," Catherine explained.  
  
"That's great!" Ken said. "With three Armor Digimon, we should stand a chance. But what I'm really worried about is where is Andromon?"  
  
Ken's question was answered as the ground they were on starting shaking, and then Andromon emerged from the ground, roaring.  
  
"Help!" Catherine shouted as she nearly fell through one of the new holes, but TK and Michael quickly grabbed her arms.  
  
"I've got you!!" they both said, and glanced at each other for a moment, but then pulled the pretty French girl up.  
  
"Intruders located," Andromon said he marched forward towards the group, but then the ground started shaking again, and then Andromon fell through a new hole that had appeared before him.  
  
"That should hold him," Digmon said as he jumped up with Cody on his back. "I'd say he went down about four levels, and I would like to see that tin can walk away from that."  
  
Unfortunately, a few moments later, Andromon leaped back up through the hole also.  
  
"Well, if that didn't work, then try this on for size, Gold Rush!" Digmon shouted as he fired all his drills at Andromon, but they all bounced off of Andromon's armor.  
  
Digmon paled. "Uh, that little tin can remark, that was just a joke, right?"  
  
"Target acquired," Andromon said. "Lightning Blade!"  
  
But before he could fire his attack, another attack from the air knocked him back. "Eagle Eye!"  
  
Andromon's attack was canceled out, but otherwise he was unharmed.  
  
"Anybody call for help?" Yolei yelled from on her Digimon.  
  
"Yolei, we need your laptop!" Ken called. "I think he's under the control the control of a Black Gear, so it would be best if we freed him, otherwise, I think he'll overwhelm us!"  
  
"Got it!" Yolei answered as Halsemon landed for a moment, long enough for Yolei to get off.  
  
Yolei took her laptop off her back, and plugged her D-3 in.  
  
"Scanning," she said as she searched for the Black Gear. "Found it! Its in the lower right leg!"  
  
"The question is how to get to it!" Ken said, as he watched the battle.  
  
The smaller Armor Digimon were keeping Andromon's attention on them, and were able to dodge his attacks, but they couldn't really harm him, or get in close enough to attack him.  
  
Ken hadn't realized how close he gotten to the battle, but Andromon had, and he focused on Ken long enough to launch another of his Lightning Blade attacks.  
  
"Ken, no!" Wormmon shouted as he jumped in front of the attack.  
  
"Wormmon, don't!" Ken tried to warn his Digimon, but then his black D-3 erupted with pink light.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to. Stingmon!"  
  
Wormmon's form had shifted to that of a wasp-light creature, with pink energy blades on both arms.  
  
"Whoa," Ken said, amazed at his new Digimon.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted as he deflected Andromon's attack with both of his own blades.  
  
Ken quickly put his tactical mind back on the battle and formulated a plan.  
  
"Halsemon, you focus on keeping his arms occupied!" Ken ordered. "Digmon, aim your drills for his eyes! Try to keep him from seeing anything, even temporarily! Flamedramon, make sure he doesn't fire any more missiles!"  
  
The Armor Digimon paused for a moment, to confirm the orders with their own partners, but they all nodded.  
  
"Listen to him!" Davis shouted. "He's been able to make strategies that trashed most of the Japanese soccer teams!"  
  
"Including yours," Yolei added.  
  
Davis scowled. "Hey! My team managed to win one or two games!"  
  
The Armor Digimon leapt forward with the new plan, and Andromon had to rush to keep up an effective defense. With Digmon's drills constantly swarming his face, he couldn't see anything more than a few feet away, and Halsemon made sure to neutralize any of his energy attacks. The one time he tried to fire his missiles, Flamedramon caused them to explode prematurely, while they were still in the launchers, doing the first real damage to Andromon.  
  
"Stingmon, wait for an opening," Ken ordered. "When you can, I want you to dive for that sparking leg of his. Hopefully, that'll destroy the Black Gear."  
  
Stingmon nodded, and hovered in the air as the Armor Digimon continued waging a fierce battle with the powerful Andromon.  
  
As Andromon's arms flew to block all the different attacks, Stingmon saw that his arms were blocking less and less lower attacks, but he was also starting to score hits on the Armor Digimon.  
  
In an amazing show of agility, Andromon jumped into the air, temporarily away from his foes, and before the Armor Digimon could recover, he was already heading for the children.  
  
"Not on my watch!" Stingmon shouted as he flew towards Andromon. "Spinning, Spiking Strike!"  
  
Stingmon started kicking rapidly, and though Andromon managed to block all of the kicks, Stingmon did force him away from the vulnerable children.  
  
"You are an intruder, you will be terminated," Andromon said as his right arm began spinning again. "Lightning Blade!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon fought back as he extended blades from both of his wrists, and blocked Andromon's downward swing.  
  
The Champion and Ultimate dueled for a moment, with Stingmon straining against the one blade, when relief came in the form of several powerful attacks from the Armor Digimon.  
  
The dangerous game resumed, as the Armor Digimon attacked a slowing Andromon, and Stingmon waiting on the sidelines.  
  
Finally, Stingmon saw his chance, and he dove forward. "Spiking Strike!"  
  
The Armor Digimon made sure to blind Andromon with all of their attacks at the same moment, and then Stingmon's blade made contact with Andromon's flesh leg, and drove deep in.  
  
Andromon roared in pain, but at the same time a Black Gear emerged from the leg, and immediately disintergrated.  
  
Stingmon backed off, as did all the other Armor Digimon, waiting to see if Andromon was now a changed Digimon.  
  
Andromon blinked his eyes once, then twice, and he seemed to scan the group.  
  
"Who are you?" he finally asked. "And how did I get out here?"  
  
Everybody sighed in relief, as did all the Digimon as they all glowed, and dedigivolved to their lower forms, with the Digimental Armors flying back to their owners.  
  
***  
  
Hovering above them, a purple bug Digimon, holding a communicator, watched as the kids told Andromon what had happened.  
  
"Devimon is not going to be happy with this," Tentomon spoke into the communicator, "but then again, when was he ever happy with anything we did?"  
  
"Never really," answered another voice. "I was wondering if you would have to wake Andromon up. I thought one of them would've tried to use the Tai Kamiya solution."  
  
"One of them did," Tentomon reported, "but I think his girlfriend stopped him, so I just gave Andromon a little shock to jump-start him. I don't think anybody saw me."  
  
"You better be sure," the voice said. "Also, when did those Digimentals get there?"  
  
"I have no idea," Tentomon said. "I thought I knew that factory inside and out, especially without Andromon even knowing I was there, but I was inside that room just yesterday, and it was empty."  
  
"Which means that we're not the only ones who are watching those new kids," the voice said. "And we know the only other person in the Digiworld who can come and go almost anywhere, and has the power to not fear anybody, either."  
  
"Yep," Tentomon said. "From some of the conversations I've overheard, I'd say at least one or two of them woke up with him right there, and that he gave them a general direction to go in. Spoiled little new Digimon. When I was their age, I never had that much help-"  
  
"That's enough Tentomon," the voice said. "Your shift is over now, so you can just go back to that broken twig that you call a house."  
  
"Its a tree house!" Tentomon shouted back into the communicator. "You remember that next time you need help with your microwave!"  
  
The testy Tentomon then flew off back to his tree house.  
  
***  
  
"I apologize for my attack on you," Andromon said as he led them through the factory again, this time at a much leisurely pace. While most of them enjoyed the slow walk, Davis was still jumping up and down with excess energy.  
  
"I have heard of the Black Gears, and a long time ago, I was infected with one, but thanks to another Digimon, I was freed from it, and I took several precautions to prevent it from happening again," he told them. "Obviously, those safeguards are no longer effective, so I must upgrade my security again."  
  
"Andromon, have you ever heard of any sort of Dimensional Gate or something?" Ken asked.  
  
Andromon shook his head. "I am sorry, but I haven't."  
  
They arrived at the bottom level of the factory, and saw a small gate leading underground.  
  
"This tunnel leads to the sewers," Andromon said. "After you walk a little ways, you should be able to emerge above ground again outside the factory. I believe Toy Town should be located near the entrance, but I do not know how Monzaemon will react to your coming. All I can do is wish you good luck, and perhaps give you this."  
  
Andromon held out a small package. "This is a self-recharging battery. It should be compatible with your computer, and help you in your travels."  
  
Yolei and the others gratefully accepted the gift, and then they again set off, on their quest to figure out some way to get home.  
  
***  
  
Yolei tapped irritably at her computer as she tried to install the new battery.  
  
"Come on, work," she muttered as she tried another command.  
  
"Here, this always works!" Davis said confidently and whacked the laptop.  
  
Surprisingly, after the last hit from Davis, the computer displayed an "Installation complete" message.  
  
Yolei stared. "That actually worked?"  
  
Davis beamed. "See?" he said. "I knew that that technique I learned from Tai would work!"  
  
Yolei calmly set down her computer, and then walked over to Davis and then whacked him in the head.  
  
"That reminds me," she said, "though it worked, I cannot allow the integrity of my computer to be smeared. As such, you must die! And I've been riding on Halsemon, so I'm all rested, while you're still tired from the Andromon chase, so you'll never be able to escape my wrath!"  
  
"Says who?" Davis said, smirking at her, and then raced off at full speed.  
  
Yolei gaped for a moment, and then started shrieking. "Hey! How come you still have all that energy?! You have no right to have all that energy! Come back here so I can clobber you!!"  
  
Yolei ran off, but Davis already had quite a head start.  
  
TK just shook his head at the vengeful chase. "Think she'll catch him?"  
  
Kari also shook her head. "Not a chance."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Finally, another part on my first fanfic! I apologize for the lack of work on this, but I've been struck by Tamers inspiration.  
  
As it is now the summer, hopefully, my writing pace overall will greatly increase!! Though reviews always help my imagination. 


End file.
